Ghostly Dance Slippers
by Vilandel
Summary: Fairy Tail ist eine erfolgreiche Ballettschule, die kurz vor der nächsten Vorführung steht. Jedoch scheint in letzter Zeit etwas in der Luft zu liegen... Die dunkle Vergangenheit einiger Mitschüler droht wieder aufzutauchen und immer wieder wird der weisser Schatten einer kleinen Ballerina gesichtet...
1. Problems on tiptoes

**Problems on tiptoes**

Makarov war kurz davor seinen Schnurrbart vom Gesicht zu reissen und jedes einzelne Haar aufzuessen. Seine Schüler machten ihn fertig. Wenn sich die Jungs so weiter prügelten anstatt eines der anwesenden Mädchen als Tanzpartnerin auszusuchen, könnte man niemals die Rollen des nächsten Ballettstücks verteilen… sobald er ausgesucht hatte, welches Ballettstück **Fairy Tail** das nächste Mal spielen würde.

Die Internatsschule von **Fairy Tail** war früher ein einfaches Internat gewesen, dass Kindern und Jugendlichen mit schwieriger Kindheit, krimineller Vergangenheit oder die Waise waren ein Zuhause und so etwas wie eine Familie anbot. Doch durch immerwährende Prügeleien der Schüler und verschiedenen Schadenbeschwerden war die Schule vor fünfzig Jahren fast bankrott gegangen. Der damalige Direktor Purehito hatte dann die Idee gehabt, aus der Schule auch eine Ballettschule zu machen und in der Oper von Magnolia Vorführungen zu präsentieren, um somit Geld in die Schulkasse zu bringen. Die Klassen wurden nicht in verschiedene Jahrgänge aufgeteilt, sondern gleich in vier verschiedene Gruppen. In der Blauen Klasse waren die ältesten, in der Grünen Klasse waren die Schüler etwas jünger. In der Roten Klasse kamen dann jene, die aus den Kinderkleider längst rausgewachsen waren und in der Violetten die jüngsten, also die Kinder.

Sein Projekt übertraf alle seine Erwartungen. Heute war **Fairy Tail** eine hochangesehene Internats- und Ballettschule, in der nun auch einige reiche Kinder eintreten durften, die neben Ballett und normalem Unterricht auch Kurse mit Fechten, Kunst, Kunst und auch asiatische Kampfsportarten anbot. Einige der ehemaligen Schüler kamen manchmal sogar als Lehrer und erfahrene Tänzer zurück ins Internat. Vor allem, weil **Fairy Tail** nicht nur eine Schule war, sondern auch ein zu Hause für die Bewohner, die zusammen eine grosse Familie bildete.

Und wie in jeder Familie gehörte auch Streit zu **Fairy Tail**...

Makarov stöhnte auf, als Natsu Dragneel und Sting Eucliffe ihre Versuchspartnerinnen, Lucy Heartfillia und Yukino Aguria, zum x-ten Mal wie Kartoffelsäcke fallen liessen um sich zu prügeln. Schnell stapfte der Direktor zu ihnen gab den beiden je einen saftigen Tritt in die Wade. Ha, er war vielleicht ziemlich klein von der Grösse her, aber seine Schläge konnten riesig sein.

„So geht das nicht weiter. Sting, Yukino als deine Tanzpartnerin ist wirklich die schlechteste Idee, die ich je gehabt habe. Entweder beachtest du sie nicht oder du versucht eher sie zu begrabschen als mit ihr zu tanzen. JA, SORANO, ICH LERNE SEHR WOHL AUS MEINEM FEHLER UND ICH WERDE DEINER SCHWESTER EINEN ANDEREN PARTNER GEBEN, ALSO SCHLIESS DEINEN MUND BEVOR DU ETWAS DUMMES SAGST!"

Sorano Aguria, für ihre Mitschüler nur Angel, schloss beleidigt den Mund. Wenn es nämlich nach ihr ginge, würde keiner der unreifen oder perversen Jungs der Schule mit ihrer heissgeliebten Babyschwester tanzen. Doch sie hatte so oft lernen müssen, ihren Beschützerinstinkt zu bremsen, den sonst hätte diese goldlockige Schlampe Lucy Heartfillia einen Grund sie auszulachen.

Makarov rieb sich müde an die Schläfen, bevor er seufzend sprach: „Yukino, du wirst zu Rogue gehen. Bei der kleinen Aufführung von letzter Woche war euer Pas de Deux wundervoll gewesen. Ich denke, dass ihr zusammen sehr kompatibel sein könnt."

Yukino nickte erleichtert auf. Sting war zwar gutaussehend und die Hälfte der Mädchen träumten von ihm als Tanzpartner. Doch es war unangenehm, wenn er sie so pervers musterte in der Hoffnung, dass sie in sein Bett landen würde. Yukino hasste es nur als Spielzeug angesehen zu werden. Rogue hingegen, der beste Freund von Sting… er war das komplette Gegenteil, ein Gentleman und voller Wissen, kalt und unnahbar zwar, doch wenn man genau hinsah (und das tat fast keiner), konnte man eine gewisse Wärme in seinen Augen erkennen. Yukino hatte allein deswegen eine kleine Schwäche für ihn. Okay, es war eine ganz grosse Schwäche. Doch zu grosse Hoffnungen sollte sie sich nicht machen. Rogue war kalt und schien überhaupt an Liebe und so interessiert zu sein. Ausserdem, wer würde sich in ein schüchternes Mauerblümchen wie sie verlieben, die sowieso nur ihm Schatten ihrer grossen Schwester stand?

Während Yukino zu Rogue ging, wendete sich Makarov an Natsu und Lucy: „Ihr beide macht es mir wirklich nicht einfach. Lucy, immer beschwerst du dich über deine Tanzpartner, ich möchte gar nicht wissen, mit wie vielen du getanzt und dir dann beschwert hast. Natsu, du hast so viele Jahre Zeit gehabt zu lernen mit Mädchen zu tanzen und eine geeignete Partnerin zu suchen, doch trotz deines guten Willen – wenn man es wirklich so nennen kann – hast du keine Fortschritte gemacht, im Gegenteil! Selbst mit Lisanna hat es nicht mal eine Woche angehalten. Mir reicht es mit euch beiden, ab jetzt seid ihr Tanzpartner. Es ist an der Zeit, dass ihr euch mal mit dem zufrieden gebt, was ihr habt. Ich denke, dass ihr sehr wohl am besten zusammen Erfahrungen sammeln könnt, da ihr doch immer die Tanzpartner wechseln wollt."

Da halfen jegliche Proteste wie „Aber sie ist seltsam!" und „Aber er nennt mich immer Luigi!" nichts. Makarov blieb hart. Auch wenn sie gut alleine tanzen konnten, die älteren Schüler mussten langsam aber sicher ihre definitiven Tanzpartner bekommen. Und wenn sie sich nicht entscheiden konnten oder immer rummeckerten (oder gleich beides), blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als für diese verwöhnten Gören zu entscheiden, mit wem sie am meisten tanzen würden müssen.

Lucy liess sich schmollend auf einer Bank fallen. Angels schadenfreudiges Lächeln verbesserte nichts an ihrer Stimmung, im Gegenteil. Lucy gab ihr einen eiskalten Blick. Sie würde sich sicher nicht von dieser Federtussi, ihrer grössten Rivalin wenn es um die Hauptrollen eines Stücks ging, erniedrigen lassen.

Makarov drehte sich währenddessen zu Sting um und sagte schliesslich: „Meiner Meinung nach brauchst eher eine Partnerin, die Erfahrung hat, also nehmen wir mal jemand aus der Klasse über dir. Minerva, du wirst von nun an statt Bacchus Sting als Tanzpartner haben. Bacchus, du wirst hingegen Hippilie als Partnerin bekommen. Sie ist eine wirklich gute Tänzerin, doch noch sehr blutjung. An deiner Seite wird sie sicher mehr Erfahrung sammeln können."

Minerva und Sting sahen sich feindselig an. Der Schwarzhaarige gefiel es nicht, mit einem prügelbegeisterter Dummkopf zu tanzen, der dazu noch jünger war als sie. Der Blonde hingegen mochte es nicht mit Mädchen zu tanzen, die grösser und älter waren als er... und vor allem nicht unberührt und naiv. Alles, was Minerva war. Doch eine andere Wahl blieb ihnen nicht. Entweder ungewolltes Teamwork, oder Makarov würde ihnen eine seiner berüchtigten, furchtbaren Strafe auf den Hals hetzen. Wie in sexy Unterwäsche den Marmorboden der Korridore des Internats mit einer Zahnbürste putzen. Oder bei sonnigem Wetter einen Marathon laufen, in mehreren Schichten von Winterkleidung.

So gesehen blieb ihnen also noch keine andere Wahl.

Bacchus hingegen schien sehr erfreut zu sein eine neue Tanzpartnerin zu haben, die zwei Klassen unter ihm ging. Hippilie war auch sehr hübsch mit den flammenroten, kinnlangen Korkenzieherlocken und vor allem den bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die wie jene eines Wolfes aussahen. Gut, er war etwa einige Jährchen älter als sie und sie war eine blutjunge Jugendliche aus der Roten Klasse. Doch Bacchus war nicht einer, der sich wegen ein paar Jahren Altersunterschied aufhalten lässt, um das Herz eines Mädchens zu erobern. Er war ein Kämpfer und ein Frauenheld in einem. Ein hübsches Mädchen war für ihn ein Kampf, den er unbedingt gewinnen musste. Und Hippilie würde es ihm sicher nicht leicht machen, was ihn geradezu anspornte.

Diese bemerkte nicht, welche Begierde sie in Bacchus aufflackern liess. Die Rothaarige war eher nervös, schliesslich würde sie zum ersten Mal einen Tanzpartner haben. Dies war eigentlich nicht unbedingt das Schlimmste, es war einfach die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet ein Grosser der Blauen Klasse ihr Partner sein würde. Einer der Grossen Blauen, ausgerechnet Bacchus, der sicher nicht an einer unerfahrenen kleinen Roten interessiert war. Hippilie liess sich zwar nichts anmerken, seit Jahren pflegte sie ihre Emotionen unter einer Maske voller Humor, Kinderblödsinn und Sarkasmus zu verstecken, durch der nur Vivi durchsehen konnte. Doch sie wusste nicht, ob sie diese Maske aufrecht halten konnte, wenn sie die Partnerin von Bacchus sein würde. Hippilie hatte Angst vor Demütigungen. Schreckliche Angst. Innerlich wappnete sie sich irgendwie dagegen. Sie musste sich nichts anmerken lassen, wenn sie mit Bacchus zusammen sein würde. Nie im Leben würde sie ihm zeigen, dass die Demütigung sie treffen konnte.

Hippilie spürte kaum, wie ihre Kusine Vivi einen Arm auf die Schulter legte. Doch trotz allem beruhigte diese Geste sie irgendwie. Vielleicht malte sie sich alles viel zu schwarz.

 **Xxx**

Ein paar Stunden später liess Makarov seine Schüler aus dem Trainingszimmer gehen. Als alle draussen waren, ging er zur Ballettstange und liess sich rücklings am Spiegeln auf den Boden gleiten.

Nur wenigen hatte er einen Tanzpartner anhängen können, ganz zu schweigen von der frustrierenden Tatsache, dass er immer noch nicht entscheiden konnte, wer bei der nächste Ballettvorführung die Hauptrollen tanzen sollten. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, welches Stück es diesmal überhaupt sein sollte. Sollte er am besten eines nehmen, dass **Fairy Tail** schon aufgeführt hatte, um es sich einfach zu machen? Warum nicht, es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ein Stück mehrmals aufführten.

Doch was sollte er nehmen? Der Nussknacker? Würde eher in die Weihnachtszeit passen. Romeo & Julia? Das war ihre letzte Aufführung gewesen. Schwanensee? Würde noch eine gute Idee sein, aber die Schule hat es in den letzten vier Jahren schon dreimal vorgeführt. Giselle? Dornröschen? Coppelia? Der Feuervogel? Oder sollte er ein eher unbekanntes Ballett nehmen?

Bob hatte sich Recht wenn er behauptete, dass Makarov viel zu viel arbeitete. Doch für den Dreyar war diese Schule wie sein Lebenswerk. Er wollte, dass sie bestehen blieb, selbst wenn der Schulrat Fiores **Fairy Tail** eher mit einem misstrauischem Auge ansah. Verdammt, er hatte sogar seinem eigenen Sohn Ivan seine Lehrerstelle gekündigt, weil dieser Nichtsnutz mit seinen kriminellen Handlungen die Existenz **Fairy Tails** , seiner Familie, in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Was einer der Gründe war, warum sich Laxus, sein geliebter Enkel, sich allmählich von ihm entfremdete. Vielleicht funktionierte der Familienbund von **Fairy Tail** doch noch nicht so gut, wie er es sich wünschte.

Plötzlich bemerkte Makarov, dass er nicht alleine im Trainingsraum war. Erik, der selbst von den Lehrern Cobra genannt wurde, war noch da. Cobra sass auf dem Fenstersims und starrte irgendwie... traurig in den goldenen Abend hinein. Wie jedes Mal wenn eines seiner Kinder betrübt war, machte sich Makarov Sorgen. Doch in diesem Fall hinderte er sich daran dem Junge zu fragen, was ihn so betrübe. Der Junge schien allein sein zu wollen. Und er schien es wirklich gerade sehr gut zu gebrauchen, ein wenig isoliert zu sein. Lautlos stand Makarov auf und trat aus dem Trainingsraum.

Als Cobra durch seiner Mutter – eine ehemalige Schülerin des Internats – hierher gekommen war, war er ein zynischer, frecher und ein wenig boshafter Bengel gewesen, der sich immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten brachte. Wobei er vor allem von Gray und Natsu zurück schikaniert wurde, weil er nie richtig an das Familiensein von **Fairy Tail** glauben konnte, was diesen beiden nie richtig passte. Makarov hatte Cobra eigentlich nur in seinem Internat aufgenommen, weil er trotz seiner Abneigung gegenüber seines Verhaltens das Gefühl hatte, dass der Junge etwas sehr Kostbares verloren hatte und dieser Verlust in innerlich zerbrach, was er vertuschte, indem er sich zum Bad Boy mutierte. Durch eine Prügelei mit Natsu war er mal aus dem Fenster gefallen. Zu seinem Glück hatte Cobra sich keine Knochen gebrochen. Nur sein rechtes Auge war nun für immer geschlossen. Natsu bekam seither immer schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er dieses Auge sah und dessen Besitzer machte sich grosse Mühe, seine Entschuldigungen zu ignorieren.

Doch vor etwa drei Monaten hatte sich Cobras Verhalten verändert. Zynisch war er zwar immer noch, doch frech und leicht boshaft nicht mehr. Eher erschien er kalt, emotionslos und... manchmal auch etwas wütend und traurig zugleich.

Was war wohl geschehen, was eine solche Veränderung erklären konnte? Mal sehen... vor drei Monaten... nichts Grosses war geschehen, man hatte nur eine neue Schülerin willkommen geheissen. Kinana, ein Mädchen aus wohlhabenden Haus, schüchtern, sie sagte beinahe nichts und wurde von einigen Mädchen gut versorgt. Etwas zu gut, schliesslich liessen vor allem Erza und Laki keinen Jungen an ihn ran. Aber... was sollte dies mit Cobra zu tun haben?

 **Xxx**

 _Cobra rannte zum Bahnhof von Crocus. Er musste sie sehen, ein letztes Mal. Bevor ihre Schlampe von einer Mutter sie ins Ausland brachte und er sie für immer verlieren würde. Er hörte, wie seine Adoptivmutter im etwas zurief, doch er achtete nicht darauf. Nichts anderes zählte ausser Kinana. Und das, was er endlich sagen sollte, bevor sie aus seinem Leben verschwinden würde. Er wusste nicht, was ihre Mutter sich dabei dachte in ein anderes Land zu ziehen. Musste wohl mit einem neuen Liebhaber zu tun haben. Und der Tatsache, dass sie die Freundschaft ihrer Tochter zu Cobra nicht akzeptieren konnte, weil weder zu einer reichen noch einer königlichen Familie gehörte. Er war nur der adoptierte Sohn einer unverheirateten Frau, die sich nicht mal um ihren Ruf kümmerte._

 _Als Cobra endlich auf dem Bahnsteig ankam, fing der Zug an schon langsam den Bahnhof zu verlassen. Verdammt, er kam zu spät! Doch der Zug war noch nicht weg, ihm blieben noch einige Sekunden. Sofort fing Cobra an, neben dem Zug zu rennen._

„ _KINANA!", schrie er den Fenstern entgegen. Sofort tauchte ihr schöner Kopf bei einem der Fenster auf. Von drinnen ertönte die wütende Stimme ihrer Mutter, doch sie achtete nicht auf sie. Noch dieses eine Mal würde Kinana ungehorsam sein, bevor ihre Mutter sie für immer gefangen halten würde. Als sie Cobra erblickte, vermischte sich Freude und Trauer in ihrem Blick. Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, obwohl sie beide wussten, dass er sie niemals noch ergreifen könnte._

„ _KINANA! ICH LIEBE DICH!", schrie er ihr entgegen, als der Zug schneller fuhr._

„ _ICH LIEBE DICH AUCH, ERIK!", konnte sie noch erwidern, bevor der Zug aus dem Bahnhof fuhr und ihre Mutter sie abrupt zurück auf ihren Platz zog._

 _Cobra war am Ende des Bahnstegs angekommen. Wie erstarrt sah er dem Zug nach, der seine grosse Liebe für immer fortbringen würde. Er spürte kaum seine Umgebung, er spürte kaum wie Venima tröstend einen Arm auf seine Schulter legte._

 _Als der Zug endgültig verschwunden war, fing der Rothaarige endlich an zu weinen._

Cobra sass immer noch im Trainingsraum der Ballettschule, Mitternacht war wahrscheinlich schon vorüber. Doch er konnte noch wollte er sich bewegen. Immer wieder spielte sich diese Szene vor seinen Augen wieder. Er gab sich Mühe nicht mehr zu weinen.

Nie hatte er Kinana vergessen können. Selbst als er sich mit zynischem Verhalten und einem grossen Ego beschützte, um niemandem zu zeigen, dass er dieses eine Mädchen schrecklich vermisste. Venima hatte kurz darauf ihren Sohn in dieser Schule angemeldet, wo sie selber mal gewesen war. Freunde hatte er nicht wirklich gefunden. Richard war als einziger sofort nett zu ihm gewesen, sowie die kleine Luna aus der Violetten Klasse. Mit der Zeit konnte man sagen, dass auch Gajeel, Jellal und Laxus dazukamen. Einige Mädchen hatten ein Auge auf ihn geworfen, wie Lucy oder Angel, die ihn aber vollkommen kalt liessen. Manchmal hatte Cobra zwar daran gedacht eine Freundin zu haben, doch er hatte sofort gewusst, dass es nie funktionieren würde. Kinana fehlte ihm immer noch, selbst nach fünf Jahren war die Wunde der Trennung zu frisch. Er liebte sie immer noch, jeden Tag noch mehr.

Dann tauchte sie vor drei Monaten plötzlich in **Fairy Tail** auf. Ihre Mutter hatte sie hier angemeldet, offiziell weil ihre Tochter somit endlich durch den Ballettunterricht ein grosser Star werden würde, inoffiziell glaubte Cobra allerdings, dass sie wieder einen neuen Liebhaber hatte und Kinana ihr dabei nur stören würde. Cobra hatte gehofft mal mit ihr zu reden, doch Kinana war so stumm und noch schüchterner geworden als vor fünf Jahren. Irgendwie wusste er nicht, wie er sich mit ihr verhalten sollte. Ausserdem war sie immer von anderen Mädchen umringt. Vor allem liessen Erza und Laki keinen Jungen in ihrer Nähe und da die beiden ihn nicht unbedingt ins Herz schlossen...

Cobra seufzte. Irgendwie musste er einen Weg finden, wieder mit ihr zu reden. Er musste wissen, wie es um ihre Gefühle für ihn stand. Ob sie noch liebte oder nicht mehr. Letzteres bezweifelte Cobra allerdings. Zwischen ihm und Kinana gab es eine besondere Verbindung, die er sich nicht beschreiben konnte. Er wusste nicht wie oder wann, doch er würde mit ihr reden. Irgendwie musste er die richtige Gelegenheit dafür finden. Cobra hoffte einfach, dass es bald sein würde, Geduld war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen.

 **Xxx**

Vivi war gerade vom Klo auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrem Zimmer als sie an Minervas Zimmer vorbeikam. Aus dem Raum hörte sie ein wimmerndes Geräusch. Irritiert blieb Vivi stehen. Minerva und wimmern? Eher würden Jellal und Erza sofort zusammen kommen und Midnight von nun an immer Kaffee trinken. Doch das Geräusch hörte nicht auf. Nun ernsthaft besorgt trat Vivi in das prunkvolle Schlafzimmer.

Minerva lag in ihrem Himmelbett und schlief. Jedoch wälzte sie sich energisch hin und her, hörte nicht auf zu jammern. Es musste ein sehr böser Alptraum sein.

Besorgt setzte sich Vivi auf dem Bettrand und fasste die Hand ihrer Mitschülerin. Sie waren zwar zusammen in der Blauen Klasse und gehörten gemeinsam mit Erza und Mirajane zu den besten Ballerinas ihrer Generation, doch das waren auch schon ihre Beziehungen zu Minerva. Sie und Vivi hatten sie sich nie richtig verstehen können, was Stolz oder Bescheidenheit über grosse Talente anging. Minerva machte sich keinen Hehl daraus zu zeigen, wie gut sie Ballett konnte und würde sich lieber ihren geliebten langen schwarzen Locken abschneiden, als ihre Chance als Tänzerin zu verspielen. Vivi hingegen war zwar ein Naturtalent im Ballett und eine fleissige Schülerin, doch spürte nie eine Scham die Schulregeln zu brechen, wenn ihr mal etwas gerade nicht passte. Manchmal hatte Vivi dafür nachsitzen müssen, doch ihr Ehrgefühl zwang sie immer dazu ihre Meinung zu sagen, selbst wenn sie sich damit in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde.

Minervas Handy war an und fing an zu vibrieren. Die Musik von „Requiem for a Dream" ertönte in der Version einer Musikschachtel. Wer rief den Minerva mitten in der Nacht an? Ohne deren verschwitzte Hand loszulassen griff Vivi nach dem Handy und sah auf die Display. Nur eine Nummer, kein Namen. Vielleicht wollte eines der Kinder der Violetten Klasse Minerva einen Streich spielen. Da konnte man nur eins tun: Anruf entgegennehmen und so tun als ob man würgen würde. Funktionierte jedenfalls bei Lector und Happy. Doch als Vivi das Handy ans Ohr presste, hörte sie keine Kinderstimmchen die versuchten einen James-Bond-Bösewicht nachzuäffen, sondern eine tiefe, unheimliche Männerstimme.

„ _Ich weiss endlich, wo du all die Jahre untergekommen bist. Du wirst es noch bereuen, deinen Vater hintergangen zu haben, Minerva. Ich-"_

Erschrocken beendete Vivi den Anruf und löschte ihn automatisch von den eingehenden Anrufen. Zitternd schaltete sie das Handy aus, damit kein weiterer unheimlicher Anruf kommen konnte, legte es zurück und starrte Minerva an, die sich nicht mehr hin und her wälzte. Doch sie wimmerte weiterhin und presste Vivis Hand stärker.

Vivi hatte immer gedacht, dass Minerva ein Waisenkind war, das hier aufgewachsen wäre. Doch nach diesem Anruf hatte sie die dunkle Ahnung, dass die Vergangenheit ihrer Mitschülerin ziemlich schrecklich sein sollte. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Minerva und Makarov warnen? Würden sie ihr überhaupt Glauben schenken? Nichts sagen? Sicher nicht! Jetzt jedenfalls würde sie besser an Minervas Seite bleiben.

Zum ersten Mal spürte Vivi Angst. Angst, dass jemand vielleicht einen Grund hatte **Fairy Tail** , ihrem Zuhause, und ihren Mitschülern Schaden zuzufügen...

Dabei bemerkte Vivi nicht, wie ein weisser Schatten vor Minervas Fenstern kurz auftauchte und verschwand.


	2. Try again

**Try Again**

Im Büro von Direktor Dreyar herrschte nach Minervas Erzählung vollkommene Stille. Vivi betrachtete die andere Schwarzhaarige, die für einmal betrübt auf den Boden starrte, mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Mitgefühl an. Makarov blickte stumm zwischen den beiden Schülerinnen hin und her. Er kannte Minervas Geschichte und wusste sehr wohl, dass sie noch nicht bereit war ihren Freunden über ihre Vergangenheit zu berichten. Dass Vivi das Ganze aus Unfall mitbekommen hatte, machte die ganze Angelegenheit ein wenig unangenehm. Doch nachdem sie gestern diesen anonymen Anruf entgegen genommen hatte, fand es Makarov nur gerecht, dass Vivi nun Bescheid wissen sollte.

„Du weisst doch, dass so gut wie jeder in unserer Schule eine schlimme Vergangenheit hatte, Vivi. Minervas Geschichten gehört eindeutig zu einem von den meisten düsteren. Ich bin sicher, dass du dieses Geheimnis für dich behalten wirst. Oder bist du bereit es den anderen anzuvertrauen, Minerva?"

„Nein, noch nicht", antwortete Minerva kleinlaut. Vivi sah ihre Mitschülerin an, als ob sie von einem anderen Planeten käme. Minerva war ihr immer so stolz und selbstsicher erschienen, manchmal auch etwas arrogant. Doch mit ihrer dunklen Vergangenheit erstaunte es Vivi nicht, dass die andere Schwarzhaarige sich eine selbstsichere Maske aufgesetzt hat. Auch wenn man in **Fairy Tail** so gut wie eine Familie war, manchmal brauchte man lange Zeit, bis man anderen etwas anvertrauen kann, was einem schwer auf den Herzen lag. Vivi selber konnte ein Liedchen davon singen.

„Mach wie es für dich am besten ist, Minerva", sagte Makarov sanft. „Doch am besten kaufst du dir gleich ein Handy. Ich weiss nicht, wie dein Vater an deine Nummer gekommen ist und ob er wirklich in Fiore weilt. Doch sicher ist sicher, ich gebe dir selber Geld für ein neues. Du gehörst zu meinen Kindern und ich werde es niemals zulassen, dass jemand meinen Kindern wehtut."

Dankbar nahm Minerva das Geld an, während sie einen amüsierten Blick mit Vivi austauschte. Direktor Dreyar sah seine Schüler wie Kinder an und versuchte sie auch so zu behandeln. Seine Fürsorge beruhigte Minerva, in **Fairy Tail** und in Magnolia würde sie vor Gemna noch sicher sein.

„Ich werde die Runenpolizei benachrichtigen", fuhr Makarov fort. „Gemna ist einer der meistgesuchten Kriminellen in Fiore und in einigen anderen Ländern von Earthland, so einfach kann er nicht in Fiores Städten rumspazieren, nicht mal inkognito. Ausserdem kenne ich Org und Yajima, beide sind sehr darauf erpicht diese kriminelle Schatzsucher hinter Gitter zu bringen. Allerdings hoffe ich, dass Gemna sich nicht mit einem von den anderen verbündet hat."

„Wie bitte? Es gibt noch mehr kriminelle Organisationen von Schatzsucher?", fragte Vivi überrascht. Makarov nickte und antwortete: „Es sind nicht viele, diese kriminelle Aktion ist nicht unbedingt sehr weit verbreitet. Aber alle sind sehr gut organisiert, meistens haben sie ihre Hauptsitze in ärmeren Ländern der Dritten Welt, wie Sin zum Beispiel. Jedenfalls an Orten, wo Fiore und die Verbündeten unseres Landes weder Recht noch Macht haben Verbrecher, die in unseren Ländern etwas begangen haben, zu verhaften. Wie du weisst, ist Fiore ein legendenreiches Land und es gibt einige Mythen über grosse Schätze, wie die Silberne Stadt oder der Schatz der Drachen. Natürlich sind dies nur Geschichten, aber wie du weisst…"  
„Hinter jeder Legende liegt etwas Wahres", beendete Vivi den Satz. „Also glauben diese Schatzsucher, diese Organisationen, dass diese Schätze vielleicht doch existieren?"

„Kluges Mädchen", lobte Makarov. „Natürlich nicht so wie es in den Mythen geschrieben ist, aber sie sind überzeugt, dass an dieses Schätzen wirklich etwas Wahrheit liegt. Darum sind sie so erpicht diese zu finden. Keine Ahnung, was sie mit diesen Schätzen machen wollen. Wahrscheinlich verkaufen oder durch ihnen an die Macht gelangen. So ihr beiden, ich kümmere mich darum und ihr geht am Besten wieder zurück in den Unterricht, einverstanden? Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen, Minerva, hier in **Fairy Tail** bist du in Sicherheit, meine Grosse."

Beide Schülerinnen verliessen das Büro und gingen schweigsam durch die lichtdurchfluteten Gänge des Internats. Beide getrauten sich nicht etwas zu sagen, doch die Stille zwischen ihnen war ganz entspannt. Vivi dachte kurz an Minervas Vergangenheit. Wie viele andere Schüler hatten ebenso einen schlimmen Hintergrund und getrauten sich nicht darüber zu reden. Soweit sie wusste hatte eigentlich jeder in **Fairy Tail** wie eine innere Narbe oder etwas, was einmal sein Herz gebrochen hatte. Vivi selber und ihre Kusine Hippilie hatten selber hinter sich einen Skandal mit ihrer Familie...

Schnell schüttelte sich die Schwarzhaarige den Kopf. An diese Tage ihres noch jungen Lebens erinnerte sie sich nicht gerne, doch leider konnte sie dies wohl nie vergessen. Wäre sicher auch nicht die beste Idee diese Zeit auszulöschen, als ob nie etwas gewesen wäre. Würde die Blauäugige eines Tages ebenfalls bereit sein ihr Herz auszuschütten? Sie hoffte es.

Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass Minerva nicht mehr an ihrer Seite marschierte. Irritiert drehte sich Vivi um und entdeckte ihre Schulkameradin, wie sie ein par Schritte weiter hinten stehen geblieben war. Es war vor allem komisch diese sonst so stolze, arrogante und ehrgeizige junge Ballerina irgendwie schüchtern zu sehen. War ihre Arroganz vielleicht auch nur eine Maske um ihre verletzte Seele zu verstecken? Das würde Vivi nicht überraschen.

Minerva lächelte schliesslich ihre Mitschülerin zaghaft an, streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Nach einem kurzen, überraschten Zögern ergriff Vivi diese Hand und lächelte genauso zaghaft zurück. Bis gestern Nacht hatte sie nicht viel mit Minerva zu tun gehabt, ausser dass sie beide in der Blauen Klasse waren. Doch jetzt hatte sie das Gefühl tatsächlich eine neue Freundin gefunden zu haben.

Schliesslich bekam Minerva ihr typisches arrogantes Lächeln zurück, das ihr so eigen war, jedoch wirkte es offener. Vivi seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf. Das ähnelte schon mehr der Minerva, die sie eigentlich kennen gelernt hatte. Doch eigentlich würde sie ab jetzt wohl die wahre Minerva Orlando etwas mehr kennen lernen können.

Hand in Hand gingen die beiden Ballerinas weiter bis zu ihrem Klassenzimmer. Die Sorge mit Minervas Vater bestand zwar noch, doch keine der beiden jungen Mädchen liess sich nun von den Sorgen überschwemmen. In **Fairy Tail** , in ihrer richtigen Familie waren sie in Sicherheit.

 **Xxx**

Kinana war nach dem Unterricht alleine in einem der Trainingsräume. Es war selten, dass sie Erza und Laki los wurde um ein wenig mit sich selbst zu sein. Sind fand zwar die beiden und die anderen Mädchen dieser Schule wirklich sehr nett, doch der Beschützerinstinkt von einigen brachte sie oft fast zum Ersticken. Klar, ihre Mutter hatte ihnen gebeten, sich gut um „ihre Tochter zu kümmern, sie ist ja so naiv, dass sie leicht manipulierbar ist". Doch Kinana glaubte davon kein Wort, doch sie war schliesslich so gut wie die einzige, die ihre Mutter von ihrer wahren Seite herkannte. Erza und Laki hatten nur ihre Schokoladenseite kennen gelernt, darum dachten sie wohl, Kinanas Mutter eine liebevolle Frau sei.

Die letzten fünf Jahre waren für die Lilahaarige ein wahrer Albtraum gewesen. Ihre Mutter, Masami Cubellios, hatte gedacht ihre Tochter zu einem jüngeren Bild ihrer selbst zu machen, nachdem sie Kinana von Cobra, ihrer ersten Liebe (und die auch ihre einzige geblieben war), zu trennen. Doch ihre Tochter hatte sich immer wieder rebelliert, wenn auch passiv und stumm, und die Affären ihrer Mutter endeten dadurch zu früh, ohne dass Masami aus ihren Partnern alles holte was sie wollte und sie danach fallen liess. Ihre Mutter war natürlich deswegen sehr wütend auf ihre Tochter gewesen und darum hatte sie Kinana kurzerhand in dieses Internat gesteckt, damit ihre nächste Liebschaft nicht kaputt ging, bevor sie alles bekam was sie brauchte. Die Lilahaarige wusste nicht genau, warum ihre Mutter ausgerechnet **Fairy Tail** ausgesucht hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich wieder einmal nicht informiert und Kinana einfach in die bestmögliche Internatschule gesteckt, um Ruhe zu haben.

Für einmal hatte Masami jedoch unabsichtlich etwas Gutes für ihre Tochter getan. Kinana liebte Ballett, in den letzten fünf Jahren hatte sie heimlich Unterricht genommen. Das war das einzige gewesen, was ihr Mut und Ausdauer gegeben hatte. In **Fairy Tail** jedoch konnte sie ihr Hobby in vollen Zügen geniessen und wäre nicht unbedingt der Beschützerinstinkt seitens Erza und Laki gewesen, hätte sie sich sicher perfekt wohl gefühlt und hätte sich vielleicht mehr öffnen können, wie sie es schon ein wenig mit Mirajane tat (die hübsche Weisshaarige hatte auch nicht dieser nervige Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber den Jungs der Schule, eigentlich eher im Gegenteil!).

Doch ihr Eintritt in **Fairy Tail** hatte auch etwas anderes bedeutet. Sie hatte endlich Erik... Cobra wiedergesehen. Ihre erste grosse Liebe. Allerdings war Kinana zu schüchtern gewesen um ihn auch nur anzusprechen. Erza und Laki hätten es sicher auch nicht zugelassen, schliesslich gehörte er zu den bösen Jungs. Kinana erstaunte es eigentlich nicht, dass er sich zu einem Bad Boy gewandelt hatte. Schon in ihrer gemeinsamen Kindheit und Jugendzeit hatte er kleine Anzeichen zu Zynismus und Sarkasmus gezeigt, was ihr aber nie gestört hatte. Kinana mochte es einfach nicht, dass Erza und Laki eher skeptisch sind was der Umgang mit Cobra betrifft. Hatten sie sich nie Mühe gegeben ihn besser kennenzulernen?

Und sie selber, warum blieb sie eigentlich stumm und schüchtern, obwohl sie eigentlich nichts anderes wollte als mit ihm zu reden? Kinana konnte sich ihr eigenes Verhalten nicht erklären und schämte sich dafür. Hatte sie etwa Angst, dass nach fünf Jahren Cobras Zuneigung für sie erloschen sein würde? Sie konnte es zwar kaum glauben, doch in fünf Jahren konnte noch vieles geschehen.

Kinana legte einer der Übungs-CDs in den CD-Spieler und eine angenehme Melodie erfüllte den Raum. Leise begann sie zu tanzen. Eigentlich war diese Musik für ein Pas de Deux bestimmt, doch die Lilahaarige hatte noch keinen definitiven Tanzpartner und eigentlich wollte sie nur Cobra haben. Doch jetzt brauchte sie einfach etwas, damit sie auf andere Gedanken kam.

Das Schicksal hatte allerdings ein anderes Programm für die Lilahaarige, denn es dauerte nicht lange bis die Tür des Trainingsraum auf und zu ging und ausgerechnet Cobra eintrat. Kinana hielt vor lauter Schrecken in ihrer Bewegung inne. Allerdings nicht für lange, schliesslich war es eine Arabesque und in dieser Position konnte man nicht lange stehen bleiben.

„Wir müssen reden", sagte Cobra knapp und seine kalte Stimme gab der Lilahaarigen einen Stich ins Herz. Es klang nicht so, als ob er glücklich war mit ihm in einem Raum zu sein. Doch wenn er sie wirklich nicht mehr haben wollte, wäre er dann in einem Raum gekommen, wo sie alleine sein konnten? Andererseits hatte er in den letzten Tagen keine Chance gehabt in ihrer Nähe zu kommen, Erza und Laki hätten ihn sicher nicht mit ihr alleine sprechen gelassen. Kinana fasste sich kurz am Kopf. Ihre Gedanken widersprachen sich, ergaben überhaupt keinen Sinn! Sie hasste diese Unsicherheit.

Jedoch schien Cobra nicht als erster reden zu wollen, wider Erwarten. Kinana getraute sie sich nicht ihn anzusehen, dennoch spürte sie seinen brennenden Blick auf sich. Er war ein wenig anders, viel muskulöser irgendwie, die Narbe über seinem rechten Auge gab ihm ein wenig eine gefährliche Aura. Schliesslich brach er heftig die Stille: „Sag doch was! Erinnerst du dich noch an mich? Oder willst du mich nicht mehr? Jetzt hör doch auf mich zu ignorieren!"

Wütend packte er die Lilahaarige an den Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht, wie um aus Kinana irgendeine Reaktion zu bekommen. Das junge Mädchen war wie erstarrt. Hatte es wirklich so ausgesehen, als ob sie ihn absichtlich ignorieren würde? Möglich wäre es, schliesslich war sie stumm und schüchtern geblieben, zudem hatte sie sich kaum von den anderen Mädchen entfernt. Vor allem Erza und Laki nahmen das Versprechen an Masami übertrieben wortwörtlich.

War ihr Verhalten etwa so von Cobra interpretiert worden? Das wollte sie doch gar nicht, sie konnte es kaum glauben, dass er so von ihr dachte!

„E... Erik...", brachte sie schliesslich hervor. Es war das erste Mal seit Monaten, dass sie wieder reden konnte. Ihre Stimme klang deswegen ein wenig rau. Kinana war zwar recht leise geblieben, doch Cobra schien es trotzdem gehört zu haben. Sofort er auf an ihre Schultern zu schütteln. Traurig legte die Lilahaarige ihre Stirn auf seine Brust, die sich angenehm hart anfühlte.

Irgendwas war anders in ihrer Zuneigung, das spürte sie jedoch erst jetzt. Damals vor fünf Jahren waren sie noch halbwegs Kinder gewesen, die Liebe war ihnen noch rein und vollkommen unschuldig erschienen. Jetzt waren sie wirklich keine Kinder mehr, aber sicher noch keine Erwachsene. Obwohl sie dem Erwachsensein nun näher waren. Die Liebe war noch da, wenn auch etwas anders. Vielleicht tiefer? Kinana erkannte die Änderung nicht, es war einfach anders. Aber immer noch schön zu fühlen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Cobra schliesslich besorgt, vor allem weil sie ausser seinem wahren Namen nichts gesagt hatte. Etwas verlegen legte er eine Hand auf ihr weiches, kurzes Haar. Kinana liess sich ein wenig Zeit mit der Antwort, bevor sie zögerlich aber wahrheitsgemäss sagte: „Durcheinander..."

„Wegen uns?"

„Nein, meine Gefühle für dich können sich jetzt nicht verändern... doch es fühlt sich ein wenig anders an als vor fünf Jahren..."

„Wir sind auch keine Kinder mehr, Kinana. Kein Wunder, dass wir einiges anders sehen. Obwohl andere Sachen sich schlecht in fünf Jahren einfach so verändern können", seufzte der Rothaarige, während er einen anderen Arm um ihre Taille legte. Trotz ihrer unerklärlichen Trauer hatte Kinana das Gefühl, dass jemand ihr eine schwere Bürde vom Herz genommen hat. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich befreit. Und zu wissen, dass Cobra sie immer noch liebte, machte sie ziemlich glücklich.

„Hast du schon eine definitive Tanzpartnerin?", platzte es aus ihr heraus. Vielleicht klang es sicher fehl am Platz, aber sie musste es einfach wissen. Natürlich konnte man nicht immer die geliebte Person als Partner bekommen, das war auch nicht unbedingt der Sinn bei einem Ballettstück. Doch ein wenig schmerzen tat es halt schon.

Sie hörte Cobra amüsiert auflachen. Als er zu ihr aufblickte, grinste er sie an und fragte: „Eifersüchtig oder was?"

„Ich... ich... ich...", stotterte Kinana und fühlte sich blöd diese Frage überhaupt gestellt zu haben. Erstens war sie wirklich fehl am Platz gewesen und zweitens hatte Direktor Dreyar gerade gestern für einige der Schüler einen Tanzpartner ausgesucht. Und Cobra war nicht unter ihnen gewesen. Himmel, war das peinlich! Hatte sie wirklich solche Angst ihn zu verlieren, sollte er auch nur mit einem anderen Mädchen tanzen? Das klang irgendwie besitzergreifend.

„Keine Angst, ich habe noch keine. Aber wir könnten sehen, ob wir gemeinsam eine gute Kombination haben. Du musst sowieso noch einiges lernen, kleine eifersüchtige Schlange", sagte Cobra schliesslich ernst, obwohl sein spitzbübisches Grinsen nicht verschwunden war. Wortlos starrte Kinana ihm nach, wie er zum CD-Spieler ging und nach einer Nummer suchte. Ein anderes Stück für ein Pas de Deux. Der Rothaarige hatte die junge Schülerin sofort gepackt, doch er nahm sich Zeit um ihr verschieden Positionen zu erklären. Und Kinana genoss es neben ihm zu hüpfen und zu gleiten, endlich befreit von ihrer unsinnlichen Angst.

 **Xxx**

Mit einem Blick auf die grosse Standuhr der Bibliothek stellte Levy entsetzt fest, dass es schon wieder nach Mitternacht war. Warum war sie bloss so eine eifrige Leseratte? Spätestens um elf Uhr sollten die Schüler von **Fairy Tail** alle auf ihren Zimmer sein. Und wenn man nach dieser Uhrzeit noch in den Gängen erwischt wurde, würde es Ärger geben. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Levy deswegen nachsitzen würde. Aber war es etwa ihre Schuld, dass sie so gerne las?

Frustrierend legte sie einige geliehene Bücher in ihrem Sack und lauschte nach irgendwelchen Geräuschen. Mit etwas Glück würde heute Scorpio die Runden drehen und es konnte vorkommen, dass er ein Auge zudrückte, sobald er noch um Mitternacht Schüler ausserhalb ihrer Betten entdeckte. Natürlich wäre es besser, wenn sie niemandem begegnete.

Vor allem nicht Gajeel. Levy seufzte, als sie an den heutigen Tag dachte. Tatsächlich hatte Master Makarov – wie man den Direktor manchmal nannte – beschlossen, dass sie und Gajeel Redfox ein gutes Tanzpaar sein würden. Levy war hier allerdings anderer Meinung. Sie fand ihren frischgebackenen Tanzpartner stolz und arrogant, unsozial, hirnlos. Zudem prügelte er sich gerne und lachte sie speziell gerne aus. Wegen ihrer Leidenschaft zu lesen, an ihren Tanzfähigkeiten hatte er zum Glück nichts zu meckern. Und leider fand Levy ihn auch unheimlich attraktiv.

Schnell schüttelte Levy ihren Kopf. Daran sollte sie besser nicht denken. Erstens mochte sie ihn nicht. Zweitens, selbst wenn dies so wäre, nie würde Gajeel Gefallen an einer flachbrüstigen, streberischen und moraleifrige Leseratte interessieren.

Als Levy jedoch gerade die Tür der Bibliothek öffnen wollte, liess ein Geräusch sie heftig zusammen zucken. Es klang wie ein Keuchen, als ob jemand einen Marathon auf Jupiter hinterlassen hatte. Und es war nicht erkennbar, ob es sich um einen Mann oder eine Frau handelte...

Levy getraute sich zu fragen wer da war. Leider war sie auch ein ziemlicher Angsthase und immer wenn sie in der Nacht von der Bibliothek zurück in ihr Zimmer gehen musste, schreckte sie bei jedem noch so klitzekleinen Geräusch zusammen. Leider las sie liebend gerne Gespenstergeschichte, wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass sie sich in der Nacht nur in ihrem Bett sicher fühlte.

Das Keuchen kam immer näher, doch wohin auch Levy blickte, sie konnte niemanden sehen. Und das Keuchen schien von überall her zu kommen. Das konnte doch nicht normal sein, nicht wahr? Dafür gab es eine logische Erklärung, wahrscheinlich war eine Wasserleitung kaputt und versuchte nun dieses Geräusch. Doch Levy war nicht davon überzeugt, so sehr sie es auch wollte. Ängstlich presste die Blauhaarige sich gegen die Tür und betete für irgendeine Rettung.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür heftig aufgerissen und wimmernd wäre sie auf den steinharten Marmorboden gefallen, wenn nicht zwei muskulöse Arme sie aufgefangen hätte. Eine spöttische Stimme erklang neben ihrem Ohr: „Oho, ganz schon schreckhaft heute Nacht, Shrimp. Was für 'ne Horrorstory hast du den diesmal gelesen? Vampire oder Psychopathen?"

Sofort zog Levy ihren Schmollmund. Sie hatte sich Rettung erwünscht, nicht Gajeel. Der liebe Himmel schien ja heute halbtaub zu sein. Trotzdem war Levy dankbar, dass der Schwarzhaarige mit den zahlreichen Piercings da war. Doch das würde sie niemals laut sagen. Stattdessen brummte sie nur schlecht gelaunt: „Was machst du hier, Gajeel?"

„Was ist denn das für eine Begrüssung? Ich hab mir lediglich Sorgen gemacht, dass du um elf noch nicht aufgetaucht bist. Und da du in deiner Freizeit nur einem Ort sein konntest, wollte ich dich von deinen lieben Bücher wegreissen, damit du noch zu genug Schlaf kommst, liebe Partnerin."

Wer's glaubt wird selig, dachte Levy nur. Zwar war sie gerührt, dass er ihretwegen gekommen war, doch das sollte nicht sein. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm langweilig, dann kam er nämlich immer zu ihr um sie ein wenig auszulachen.

Aber die Blauhaarige glaubte trotzdem nicht, dass er das Keuchen gemacht hatte. So kindisch war er nicht und darüber war sie noch ein wenig erleichtert. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich das Keuchen nur eingebildet und sie las tatsächlich viel zu viele Horrorgeschichten. Brummend ging sie auf ihre Beine und folgte Gajeel zu den Schlafzimmern

Als die Tür sich jedoch hinter den beiden Schüler schloss, erschien ein weisser Schatten in der Bibliothek...


	3. Pas de Deux

**Pas de deux**

Seufzend öffnete Erza ihren Schrank, um ihre Kleider für den Ballettunterricht zu nehmen. Direktor Dreyar wollte dies nutzen, um wieder geeignete Tanzpartner für die älteren Schüler suchen. Erza hatte schon einen, aber manchmal dachte sie, dass es das Beste für sie und für ihn wäre, dass sie sich einen anderen Partner suchten.

Mit Jellal kam sie seit dem Unfall einfach nicht mehr klar. Als sie noch Kinder gewesen waren und auch in den ersten Jugendjahren waren sie wirklich dicke Freunde gewesen, vielleicht auch etwas mehr. Doch seit Simon bei diesem Unfall ums Leben gekommen war, hatten Erza und Jellal sich irgendwie völlig entfremdet. Sie waren bloss Tanzpartner geblieben und gingen in derselben Schule sowie der gleichen Klasse und damit hatte es sich belassen.

Die Rothaarige wusste nicht, wie es soweit kommen konnte. In den Wochen vor dem Unfall hatte Jellal ein merkwürdiges Verhalten gehabt. Er war nicht unbedingt unangenehm geworden, doch irgendwie hatte er sich immer mehr vor seinen Freunden zurückgezogen. Erza und die anderen ihrer Clique hatten sein Verhalten zwar merkwürdig gefunden, doch sie hatten idiotischerweise auf die Pubertät geschoben. Nur Simon schien etwas gewusst zu haben. Jedenfalls war er fast immer in Jellals Nähe geblieben, fast als ob er ihn beschützen wollte. Erza schluckte ein Schluchzen runter. Einen so treuen und lieben Freund wie Simon fand man nicht zweimal in einem Jahrtausend.

Und dann kam der Unfall. Es passierte unten in Magnolia, an einem Stadtrand wo es immer ziemlich viel Verkehr gab. Erza wusste selber nicht, was dort unten passiert war. Irgendetwas war jedenfalls zwischen Jellal und Simon passiert. Nach der Erzählung der Zeugen war ein rasendes Auto auf die beiden zugekommen und der Fahrer hatte Schwierigkeiten seinen Wagen zu lenken gehabt. Simon hatte das rasende Auto zuerst auf sie beide zukommen sehen und den Blauhaarigen geschubst, um ihn zu retten. Doch leider war es für Simon zu spät gewesen...

Obwohl es wirklich nicht seine Schuld gewesen war, Jellal hatte sich seither von seiner Clique entfremdet und nur noch das Nötigste mit ihnen sprach. Erza sowie Wally, Sho und Millianna versuchten zwar immer wieder ihn in ihrem Kreis zu ziehen, doch fast war es erschienen, als ob er fliehen würde. Als Jellal schlussendlich nicht an Simons Beerdigung aufgetaucht war, hatten die vier es schliesslich aufgegeben. Simons kleine Schwester Kagura hatte von Anfang an nicht mehr mit dem Blauhaarigen gesprochen. Sie war ein stures Mädchen und obwohl ihr irgendwie klar war, dass Jellal keine Schuld am Tod ihres Bruders trug, Simon war trotzdem wegen ihm gestorben und das genügte Kagura eigentlich.

Während Erza nach ihrer Trainingskleidung suchte, fiel ihr Blick auf die unzähligen, farbigen Tutus und dem guten Dutzend Kostümen, die neben ihrer normalen Kleidung im Schrank hangen. Jedes Mädchen in **Fairy Tail** bekam zwei Tutus geschenkt, meistens für die kleineren Aufführungen. Bei den grossen Aufführungen trugen sie meistens die Kostüme der jeweiligen Figuren des Stücks, das sie gerade spielten. Erza hingegen hatte mehrere Tutus. Da sie die verschiedenen Kostüme und Kleider, die sie beim Ballett tragen konnte, abgöttisch liebte, hatte sie sich in den letzten Jahren eine ganze Sammlung von Ballettkleidern und Verkleidungen angeschafft.

Seufzend streichelte auf ein königsblaues Kleid mit goldenen und frühlingsgrünen Stickereien. Dieses Kleid war ganz besonders für Erza, denn darin hatte sie ihre erste grosse Rolle gespielt. Die Feenkönigin Titania in Ein Sommernachtstraum. Die Rothaarige hatte ihre Rolle so gut getanzt und auch gespielt, dass ihr seither der Spitzname Titania geblieben war. Sehr zu Evergreens Verdruss, da sie ebenfalls auf die Rolle der Titania scharf gewesen war.

Doch dieses Kleid war seit dem Unfall auch mit nostalgischen, traurigen Erinnerungen verbunden. An ihrer Seite hatte Jellal den in einem Esel verzauberter Weber gespielt, während Simon als Oberon aufgetreten war. Obwohl Erza dieses Kleid Erzas Lieblingskostüm war, seit dem Unfall nahm sie es nur noch selten aus dem Schrank.

Auch das smaragdgrüne Tutu, das Simon ihr einst geschenkt hatte, wurde nur noch ab und zu rausgeholt. Erza seufzte tief. Simon war so ein liebevoller, selbstloser Mensch gewesen. Und er war in sie verliebt gewesen. Doch Erza hatte seine Gefühle nie erwidern können, da ihr Herz damals schon Jellal gehört hatte. Doch Simon war es egal gewesen, er hatte sich mit der Situation der Friendzone abgefunden. Erza glücklich zu sehen hatte ihm genügt.

Damals schon waren Jellal und Erza ein wenig schüchtern gewesen, um sich ihre Liebe zu gestehen. Nach dem Unfall hatte die Rothaarige allerdings gedacht, dass diese verschwinden würde, nachdem sie sich von Jellal so entfremdet hatte. Doch sie war immer noch da und drang jedesmal wie ein Dolch in ihrem Herzen wenn sie ihn sah.

Jellal war mit der Zeit mit anderen Schülern unterwegs gewesen. Nie hatte es wirklich wir Freundschaft ausgesehen, eher wie eine Art Akzeptanz. Am Anfang war es Ultear gewesen, bevor sie mit ihrer Mutter während eines Autounfalls verunglückt war. Danach hatte Erza ihn öfters mit Meredy, Cobra, Midnight, Richard, Racer und Angel zusammen gesehen. Meredy war zwar ein wirklich nettes Mädchen und Richard war schliesslich Wallys Bruder und ein wirklich netter Kerl. Doch zu den anderen vier war sie eher misstrauisch gestimmt. Zumindest war sie es früher gewesen, in letzter Zeit war es ihr öfters vorgekommen ihre Meinung über ihnen zu hinterfragen. So arrogant Angel auch war, so liebevoll war sie doch mit ihrer kleinen Schwester Yukino. Seit Racer so nett war und ihr Motorrad repariert hatte, war Erza auch ihm gegenüber wohlgesinnt. Midnight war sowieso eine komplexe Persönlichkeit und da sie mit ihm diesbezüglich unsicher war, hatte die Rothaarige mit der Zeit ihre Vorurteile gegenüber dem Gothic aufgegeben. Zudem erzählte Meredy viel Gutes über ihn und sie kannte ihn sowieso besser.

Was Cobra anging... Erza war nicht blind. Ihr war nicht entgangen, welche Blicke er ab und zu ihrem Schützling Kinana zuwarf. Es waren nicht die amüsierten Blicke eines Jungen, der sich ein wenig mit einem unschuldigen Mädchen amüsieren wollte, wie sie sich zuerst immer eingeredet hatte. Es war der Blick einer Person, die jemanden schrecklich vermisste. Manchmal sah Erza auch, dass Kinana ihm genauso verstohlen dieselbe Blicke zuwarf.

Eigentlich hatte Erza Kinanas Mutter hoch und heilig versprochen gut auf ihre naive Tochter aufzupassen. Wenn sie jetzt darüber nachdachte, glaubte sie eher, dass Kinana nicht wirklich naiv war, sondern schüchtern und wortkarg. Und unglücklich.

Erza und Laki waren mit Kinana viel zu überfürsorglich gewesen. Die Lilahaarige hatte in letzter Zeit oft gezeigt, dass sie nicht so gerne alleine mit ihnen zusammen war, stattdessen war sie lieber mit Mirajane unterwegs. Erza konnte dies im Nachhinein verstehen.

Früher hatte sie die Fürsorglichkeit von Kinanas Mutter bewundert, schliesslich hatte die Rothaarige keine. Doch jetzt wurde ihr allmählich klar, dass Kinana wohl immer im Schatten ihrer Mutter gestanden hatte. Diese reiche Frau hatte wahrscheinlich nur ihren Ruf im Kopf und hatte Angst, dass ihre Tochter sie irgendwie blamieren könnte. Ihre Fürsorge war im Nachhinein nur Theater gewesen, um nicht schlecht vor fremden Leuten dazustehen.

Erza wusste nicht, ob es wahr war und sie kannte die Geschichte dieser Familie sowieso nicht. Auch hatte sie keine Ahnung, was genau zwischen Cobra und Kinana war. Doch sie wollte ihre Freundin nicht mehr unnötig beschützen. Kinana war durchaus im Stande selber zu entscheiden, wem sie vertrauen will und wem nicht. Wenn die Lilahaarige Cobra vertraute, dann hatte sie sicher einen guten Grund dafür und Erza war bereit ihr zu vertrauen.

Doch würde die Rothaarige ihrem Herz und Jellal wieder vertrauen können? Tat sie es wieder oder tat sie es noch? Sie wusste es selber nicht.

Seufzend zog die Rothaarige ihre Trainingskleider an. Es war an der Zeit wieder mit Jellal tanzen und das Schweigen zwischen ihnen auszuhalten.

 **Xxx**

„Verdammt nochmal, würdest du bitte aufhören, mich wie ein Kartoffelsack hochzuheben, du hirnamputierter Gorilla!"

„Hör auf zu zappeln und benimm dich endlich wie ein Mann!"

„Ich bin kein Mann, sondern eine Frau!"

Makarov seufzte. Es war nicht einfach die definitiven Tanzpartner für seine Schüler zu suchen. Einerseits waren die Tänzer nur mit ihren Freunden zusammen, wenn er sie selber wählen lassen würde. Eigentlich hatte er dagegen nicht wirklich etwas einzuwenden, aber wenn seine Schüler nur in ihren gewohnten Cliquen blieben, lernten sie nicht mit anderen Personen, denen sie nicht so nahestanden, ein Team zu bilden und mit ihnen zu arbeiten. Doch auf der anderen Seite schienen die Schüler des Internats nie zufrieden mit den Partnervorschläge und -versuche zu sein, die er brachte.

Wie jetzt hier Elfman und Evergreen. Eigentlich konnten ihre beiden Tanzstiele gut miteinander kombiniert werden, doch es war eigentlich kein Geheimnis mehr, dass sich die beiden nicht ausstehen konnten. Aus welchem Grund auch immer.

Genauso wie Natsu und Lucy, obwohl sie sich eigentlich sonst recht gut verstanden. Doch wenn sie miteinander tanzen sollten, ging es immer schief. Entweder trug Natsu sie wie ein Kartoffelsack oder Lucy regte sich über seine Dummheit auf. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee sie als Tanzpartner zusammenzutun. Doch da die beiden sonst nie mit ihren Partnern zufrieden waren, war Makarov der Meinung, dass sie sich mal mit dem, was sie haben, begnügen sollten.

„Die Partnersuche scheint nicht unbedingt zu funktionieren, nicht wahr?", bemerkte der alte Mann zu Bisca Conell, eine seiner Ballettlehrerinnen. Die grünhaarige Frau war mit ihrem Mann Alzack auch mal hier zur Schule gegangen und seither arbeitete das Ehepaar in **Fairy Tail**. Ihre kleine Tochter Asuka würde nächstes Schuljahr ebenfalls mit Ballett beginnen.

Wenn es um der Suche nach Tanzpartner ging, war er meistens mit Bob oder Bisca unterwegs, da ersterer eine gute Menschkenntnis hatte und die zweite sehr beliebt war mit den Schülern. Manchmal half ihm auch Karen Lilica, die eine der besten Ballerinas in Fiore war. Doch leider war sie auch ungewöhnlich streng und fast gemein gegenüber sensiblen Schüler, vorallem die kleine Aries bekam oft Probleme mit ihr. Ihr Freund und auch Tanzpartner Leo, auch Loki genannt, verteidigte sie jedoch immer, womit auch er immer wieder Probleme mit Karen bekam. Eigentlich war sie schon eine gute Lehrerin, doch gleichzeitig schien sie oft kein Herz zu haben. Makarov hatte ihr jedoch noch keine Kündigung eingereicht, weil sie ihm noch keinen Grund gegeben hat. Sie war zwar hart zu den Schülern, doch irgendwelche Schläge Verbote waren allerdings bis jetzt nicht eingetreten. Noch nicht.

„Jetzt seien sie doch nicht so pessimistisch, Master", lächelte Bisca aufmunternd. „Einige der neuen Tanzpaare können schon ohne Probleme zusammen arbeiten. Midnight und Meredy kommen sehr gut miteinander klar, bei Fried und Mirajane erscheint es sogar fast so, als ob die beiden heimlich an ihren Tanzstielen gefeilt hätten, damit man sie perfekt miteinander kombinieren konnte. Auch bei Gray und Juvia scheint es halbwegs gut zu funktionieren."

Nur halbwegs, das stimmte sogar wortwörtlich. Von Juvia her gab es diesbezüglich kein Problem. Sie war seit Jahren in Gray Fullbuster verliebt und ihr Tanzstiel kombinierte sich perfekt mit ihrem. Doch Gray schien sie zwar als gute Freundin anzusehen, allerdings schien ihm ihre Anhänglichkeit und Bewunderung nervig zu sein. Vielleicht tat er auch nur so als ob. Gray war diesbezüglich wie sein Vater Silver, beide zeigten selten ihre wahren Gefühle.

„Bei den Partnern, die schon länger zusammen arbeiten, gibt es auch keine Probleme. Azuma und Vivi sind sowieso seit Jahren ein Paar, sie sind perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt. Was Erza und Jellal angeht, beide sind besonders pflichtbewusst bei dieser Sache."

Makarov konnte Bisca hier nur zustimmen, auch wenn er bei Erza und Jellal seine Zweifel hatte. Sie waren immer noch ein perfektes Tanzpaar, doch seit Simons Unfall hatte die Freundschaft zwischen dein beiden einen ordentlichen Knacks bekommen. Makarov wusste nicht wie es dazu gekommen war, aber die beiden machten ihm seither immer mehr Sorgen. Doch immer wenn er sie darauf ansprechen wollte, gaben sie ausweichende Antworten. Vielleicht waren sie noch nicht bereit darüber zu reden, doch langsam dauerte es Makarov wirklich zu lange.

„Du hast Recht, Bisca. Die Situation ist immer noch nicht ein Weltuntergang. Für diese Bälger habe ich manchmal einfach keine Nerven mehr, wenn sie wieder so eigensinnig tun", antwortete er nur. Seine Sorgen teilte er meistens nur mit seinen alten Freunden Bob, Goldmine und Yajima, der bei der Runenpolizei arbeitete. Oder dessen Kollegen Org und Belno, die sich zwar ziemlich oft mit ihm stritten, doch denen er trotzdem sein Leben anvertrauen würde.

„Vielleicht sollten wir aufhören für heute. Viele der älteren Schüler haben schon einen definitiven Tanzpartner, es müssen doch nicht alle einen haben", sagte Bisca lächelnd und Makarov konnte ihr da wieder nur zustimmen: „Du hast Recht, der Ballettunterricht ist sowieso für heute beendet. Einige Schüler werden zwar noch freiwillig trainieren, aber du kannst Feierabend machen, Bisca. Ich werde mich noch kurz bei Yukino erkundigen, wie es mit Rogue geht. Grüss bitte dein Töchterchen von mir!"

„Mach ich."

Während Bisca aus dem Trainingsraum verschwand und einige Schüler es ihr gleich taten, ging Makarov zu Yukino rüber. Sie sass mit ihrer Schwester auf einer Fensterbank und beide schienen tief in ein amüsantes Gespräch vertieft zu sein, ab und zu kicherten sie nämlich.

„Na Mädels, über was lacht ihr den so?"

Überrascht sahen die Aguria Schwestern auf in das lächelnde Gesicht ihres Schuldirektors. Eigentlich hatten sie über die komplizierte zwischen Laxus Dreyar und Cana Alberona gelacht. Es war eigentlich nie klar, ob sie nun zusammen waren oder nicht, manchmal brachte das auch zu lustigen Szenen. Doch Direktor Dreyar konnten sie es nicht sagen. Erstens war es peinlich mit dem Direktor über solche Sachen zu reden und zweitens ging es um seinen Enkel. Also lieber nicht.

„Nichts besonderes, einfach nur Schwesterkram", antwortete Angel schliesslich. Makarov nickte zustimmend und fragte schliesslich Yukino: „Und, wie geht es so mit Rogue als Partner? Hat es wieder Probleme wie bei Sting?"

„Im Gegenteil, es ist toll ihn als Partner zu haben. Rogue ist so geduldig mit mir und erklärt mir auch ruhig, wenn ich etwas nicht sofort verstehe", lächelte Yukino, bevor sie sich auf die Zunge biss. Das was sie über ihren Tanzpartner gesagt hatte stimmte natürlich.

Doch genau wie sie es sowieso erwartet hatte, sah er sie nur als Schulkameradin und Tanzpartnerin an. Nichts, was darauf hindeutete, dass er in ihr verliebt sein konnte. Doch Yukino dachte lieber nicht zu oft darüber nach, es würde sie nicht unbedingt glücklich machen. Sie war schon froh, dass sie öfters ein angenehmes Gespräch miteinander führen konnten.

„Das freut mich zu hören. Aber irgendwie habe ich es mir schon gedacht, du hast grosse Fortschritte gemacht seit Rogue dein Tanzpartner geworden ist. Na dann, ich lass euch noch ein wenig trainieren, wenn ihr noch wollt. Bis Morgen, ihr beiden."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Makarov aus dem Trainingsraum. Yukino lächelte. Er war irgendwie wie eine Vaterfigur für alle Schüler und Yukino war froh nach all den Jahren endlich eine zu haben. Da ihre Eltern sie nie gemacht hatten, hatte sie lange Zeit darunter gelitten, keine Liebe von ihrer Familie zu bekommen, ausser von Sorano.

Die Agurias waren reiche Unternehmer in der Schmuck- und Modebranche. Mit einer so talentierten, perfekten und wunderschönen Tochter wie Sorano hatte eigentlich nur noch der Sohn gefehlt, der ihr Unternehmen eines Tages übernehmen sollte. Doch stattdessen war eine zweite Tochter gekommen. In den Augen ihrer Eltern hatte Yukino den Platz ihres Sohnes gestohlen und deswegen wurde sie von ihnen immer verachtet. Nie gaben sie ihr eine Chance, sie zeigten ihr immer wieder, wie perfekt ihre Schwester war und dass sie selber nie so werden würde.

Doch Sorano hatte dies nie gemocht. Sie hatte Yukino von Anfang an geliebt und sie immer wieder verteidigt. Deswegen hatten ihre Eltern Yukino vor allem dann heruntergemacht, wenn Sorano nicht da war. Aus diesem Grund hatte ihre Schwester sich wohl ihr gegenüber zu einer überfürsorglichen Person entwickelt. Einmal war Sorano fast in die Kriminalität hineingezogen worden, doch zum Glück hatte man sie rechtzeitig daraus retten können.

Da das Aguria Ehepaar die Perfektion der ältesten Tochter immer nachfeilen wollte, hatten sie beschlossen sie in einer Ballettschule anzumelden. **Fairy Tail** hatte in ihren Augen den besten Ruf des Landes, also wurde Sorano auch angemeldet. Und Yukino auch, da ihre grosse Schwester hartnäckig darauf beharrt hatte, nicht alleine hingehen zu wollen.

Seither hatte sich Yukino freier wie sonst nie gefühlt. Gut, es hatte am Anfang schon Schwierigkeiten gegeben und an ihre kurze Partnerschaft mit Sting wollte sie sich lieber nicht erinnern. Doch dadurch hatte sie auch Rogue kennen gelernt und darüber würde sie dem Himmel immer dankbar sein. Doch Sorano, die sich öfters Angel nennen liess, war immer sehr überfürsorglich und da sie nun nicht mehr bei ihren Eltern lebten, war Yukino öfters genervt davon.

„Bist du dich wirklich sicher, dass du weiterhin mit ihm Tanzpartner sein willst?", fragte ihre Schwester gerade. Diese Frage hatte Yukino in den letzten Tagen schon so oft gehört. Ein wenig gereizt antwortete sie: „Ich könnte mir keinen besseren Tanzpartner vorstellen, Sorano. Mach dir keine Sorgen, er wird mich schon nicht auffressen."

„Ich trau ihm nicht, aber wenn du meinst", konterte Angel ärgerlich. Die Weisshaarige mochte es nicht, wenn man ihr widersprach, auch nicht ihre Schwester. Mit einem Nicken stand sie auf, warf ihr wunderschönes Haar in den Nacken und rauschte davon. Yukino seufzte. Sie hasste es sich mit Angel zu streiten, vorallem nach alles, was diese für sie getan und riskiert hatte. Doch sie war auch kein kleines Kind mehr und ihre Schwester sollte das langsam wahrnehmen sollen.

„Yukino?", riss eine warme Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. Die Weisshaarige zuckt heftig zusammen und schaut mit knallroten Wangen zu Rogue hoch. Warum musste er sich immer so anschleichen und dann so plötzlich neben einem stehen? Ihre Schwäche zu ihm machte diese Angewohnheit nicht unbedingt einfacher, leider.

„Woah, hast du mich erschreckt... Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte sie keuchend, ihr verdammter Atem verfluchend, der sich einfach nicht beruhigen wollte.

„Nein, ich wollte einfach fragen, ob wir noch ein bisschen trainieren wollen vor dem Abendessen", erwiderte Rogue und auf seinen Lippen zeigte sich dieses seltene Lächeln, das ihm so eigen war. Yukino konnte ihn nur baff ansehen. Hatte er ihr tatsächlich gefragt, mit ihr noch freiwillig zu trainieren? Mit einem Lächeln? Das war noch nie passiert, auch wenn sie nur vor kurzem zu Tanzpartner geworden waren. Yukino wusste nicht, wie sie das sehen sollte. Fast hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, einen rosa Schimmer auf seinen sonst immer blassen Wangen zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich war das nur ihre Einbildung.

Aber mit einem Lächeln und einem Nicken nahm sie sein Angebot an. Eine solche Gelegenheit, etwas länger mit ihrem Schwarm zusammen zu sein, würde sie sich sicher nicht entgehen lassen.

 **Xxx**

„Verdammt, Erik, lass mich los", kicherte Kinana und versuchte sich zu befreien. Doch Cobra liess nicht locker, sein freches Grinsen war Beweis genug. Er kitzelte sie einfach weiter und da sie sich ziemlich wild wehrte, fielen beide schliesslich auf das weiche Gras.

Seit sie vor ein paar Tagen endlich wieder miteinander hatten reden können, trafen sie sich ziemlich oft. Meistens war es im Garten oder manchmal auch an Cobras Lieblingsplatz auf dem Dach, wenn sie mal ganz unter sich sein wollten. Jedoch waren ihre Verabredungen heimlich geblieben. Kinana hatte zwar schon Freundinnen, aber keiner von ihnen stand sie noch nahe genug um ihr ein Geheimnis anzuvertrauen. Ausser Mira vielleicht. Aber Kinana glaubte nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, einer lebhaften Verkupplerin in ihren eigenen Herzensangelegenheiten einzuweihen.

Was Cobra anging, auch er stand bis jetzt niemandem nah genug, um dieses Geheimnis zu teilen. Auch nicht dieser Gruppe anderen Schüler, zu denen Erzas Tanzpartner gehörte. Kinana hatte sich schon öfters gefragt, was ihn genau mit Jellal und den anderen fünf verband. Freundschaft schien es nicht unbedingt zu sein, obwohl es so aussah, als ob sie sich auf irgendeine Art unterstützten. Selbst diese arrogante Angel schien selbstloser und ernster zu sein, wenn sie mit ihnen war.

Sie hatte sich bis jetzt nicht getraut zu fragen, was denn genau zwischen ihnen war. Cobra hatte mit dieser Gruppe immer so ernst und fast resigniert ausgesehen, fast traurig. Seit sie sich wieder zusammen gefunden hatten war er glücklicher geworden und Kinana wollte dieses Gefühl bei ihm nicht zerstören. Doch eines Tages musste sie sich getrauen diese Frage zu stellen.

„Ist etwas los, Kinana?", fragte der Rothaarige schliesslich, als seine Freundin eine Weile lang nicht mehr auf seine Kitzelattacken reagiert hatte. Um auf eine Reaktion zu kommen verteilte er kleine Küsse auf Kinanas Wangen. Gewöhnlich hasste Cobra es romantisch zu sein oder irgendwie seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Liebesfilme und -romane hatte er immer schon zum Kotzen gefunden. Doch mit Kinana an seiner Seite hielt er es aus und fand manchmal sogar Gefallen daran.

Tatsächlich reagierte die Lilahaarige auf seine Küsse. Sie kicherte leicht und machte es ihm gleich. Manchmal genossen sie es einfach zu kuscheln und die Sonne zu geniessen.

Schliesslich löste sich Kinana etwas von ihm, ohne ihn jedoch loszulassen. Sie atmete tief durch und warf sich schlussendlich ins kalte Wasser.

„Erik..."

„Hm..."

„Darf ich dir etwas... vielleicht Unangenehmes fragen?"

„Schiess los."

Doch gerade als sie die Frage, die ihr seit einiger Zeit auf der Zunge brannte, endlich loslassen wollte, erklangen zwei Stimmen hinter dem Baum und dem Gebüsch, hinter dem sie sich versteckt hielten. Kinana klammerte sich fest an Cobra und versuchte keinen Mucks von sich zu geben. Es waren Levy und Mirajane, die miteinander redeten.

„Aber Mira, ich sage es dir zum letzen Mal! Zwischen mir und Gajeel ist nichts. Überhaupt nichts! Wir sind jetzt nur Tanzpartner, das ist alles!"

„Meine liebe Levy, wem willst du hier etwas vormachen? Mir oder dir? Es ist jedenfalls für jeden Mensch, der seinen Verstand einsetzt klar, dass du eine riesige Schwäche für ihn hast. Und ich wette, dass er es auch hat oder es zumindest in sehr naher Zukunft haben wird."

„Red keinen Scheiss und sieh uns beide endlich mal genau an! Wie können ein arroganter, selbstverliebter Schlägertyp und eine streberische, dünne Leseratte mit... flacher Brust je ein Traumpaar bilden? Komm zurück auf die Erde, Mira. Wir sind hier im realen Leben, nicht in einem dieser billigen Liebesromanen mit einer unrealistischen Romanze, die man im Supermarkt kaufen kann."

„Sag was du willst, doch auch im realen Leben können sich Schlägertypen in Leseratten verlieben. Jede Liebesgeschichte ist einzigartig, hör also auf deine eigene zu ignorieren."

Die Stimmen entfernten sich schliesslich, was das Liebespaar hinter dem Baum erleichtert aufatmen liess. Kinana konnte bloss den Kopf schütteln. Miras Verkupplungswahn war einfach unübertreffbar und die arme Levy tat ihr jetzt schon Leid. Gajeel irgendwie auch, selbst die härtesten Jungs waren nicht sicher vor Mirajane Strauss.

„Was wolltest du mir nun fragen?", erkundigte sich schliesslich Cobra. Kinana sah ihn an und seufzte. Sie wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren würde. Aber sie vertraute ihm und war sich sicher, dass er es auch tat. Wenn er jedoch nicht darüber reden wollte, musste es wirklich ein unangenehmes Geheimnis sein. Trotzdem fragte Kinana: „Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, warum du ab und zu mit Jellal, Angel, Racer, Midnight und Richard zusammen stehst."

Einen Augenblick lang zuckte Cobra zusammen. Wahrscheinlich war es wirklich unangenehm und kurz bereute die Lilahaarige diese Frage gestellt zu haben. Doch überraschenderweise beruhigte sich Cobra rasch und sagte: „Ich hätte wissen müssen... das diese Frage eines Tages kommen würde. Du hast ein Recht es zu erfahren. Aber... hier ist nicht der geeignete Ort und so plötzlich bin ich noch nicht bereit. Treffen wir uns doch morgen früh auf dem Dach, dann verrate ich es dir."

„Danke", flüsterte Kinana. Ein wenig bereute sie es noch, ihm das gefragt zu haben. Entschuldigend legte sie sachte ihre Lippen auf seine. Cobra erwiderte diese zaghafte Berührung, wie um ihrer Neugierde zu vergeben...


	4. Nightwhispers

**Nightwhispers**

„Hast du eigentlich Neues von der Polizei gehört über diesen Anruf?", fragte Vivi Minerva. Beide waren gerade an der Ballettstange und machten Übungen für die Beine. Im Moment standen die Mädchen kerzengerade und versuchten ihr rechtes Bein so hoch es ging zu bringen. Einige hatten Schwierigkeiten mit dieser Übung, doch Minerva und Vivi schafften ihr Bein sogar fast hinter das Ohr zu bringen. Die Lehrerinnen Aquarius und Bisca waren gerade mit anderen Schülern beschäftigt und beide Schwarzhaarige profitierten davon in Ruhe zu reden. Was sicher absurd aussah, mit dem Bein hinter dem Ohr.

„Der Direx hat mich benachrichtigt. Die Runenpolizei haben mein altes Handy untersucht, doch sie sind nicht imstande gewesen rauszufinden, woher der Anruf gekommen ist. Doch mein Vater kann es nicht gewesen sein. Überraschenderweise sitzt er seit drei Jahren im Gefängnis, das habe ich gerade erst erfahren. Nicht in Fiore, sondern in Stella. Allem Anschein nach ist er dort mit einem anderen kriminellen Schatzsucher in die Haare geraten und durch den Streit ist die Regierung aufmerksam geworden. Jedenfalls sind beide Organisationen nun hinter Gitter."

„Woher weiss das die Runenpolizei so genau?", fragte Vivi neugierig. Kriminalfälle fand sie immer besonders spannend, auch wenn es sicher anders war für die Opfer. Minerva lächelte amüsiert, bevor sie erklärte: „Die Runenpolizei ist eine besondere Einheit, die sich eben auf kriminelle Organisationen von Schatzsucher spezialisiert hat. Ihre Filialen sind in fast allen Ländern verteilt, wie zum Beispiel Stella. Doch den Stammsitz haben sie in Fiore, den in diesem Land wurde es gegründet."

„Tja, anscheinend ist diese Einheit wirklich sehr gut organisiert. Aber wenn es nicht dein Vater gewesen ist, wer war es dann?", fragte Vivi. Minerva zuckte bloss mit den Schultern.

„Mein Vater hatte mehrere Offiziere oder Sekundanten, keine Ahnung wie man so etwas in diesem Milieu nennt. Vielleicht war es einer von ihnen, aber seit mein Vater im Gefängnis sitzt sind sie bestimmt nicht mehr mächtig. Die meisten sitzen sicher im Gefängnis und falls es noch welche hat, die frei in der Weltgeschichte rumhüpfen, denke ich nicht, dass sie ohne meinen Vater zu etwas fähig sind. Es braucht Jahre um eine funktionierende Organisation von kriminellen Schatzsuchern zu organisieren und die meisten haben bestimmt keine Geduld dafür."

„Mehr Angst als Gefahr, würde ich also sagen", lächelte Vivi. Minerva nickte. Vielleicht irrte sie sich auch, aber da sie nun wusste, dass ihr Vater im Gefängnis sass, machte sie sich weniger Sorgen. Falls es einen Leutnant von Gemna gewesen war, der sie irgendwie bedrohen wollte um an weiss der Geier was zu gelangen, dann hatte er bestimmt nicht genug Macht um ihr wirklich weh zu tun. Ohne Gemna waren alle seine Angestellten nichts, das wusste sie noch aus ihrer Kindheit.

„Weiss du... diese Sache mit den Legendenschätzen von Fiore fasziniert mich irgendwie. Ich habe in den letzten Tagen darum ein wenig nachgeforscht", erzählte Vivi nach einer Weile, nachdem beide Schülerinnen das Bein gewechselt hatten.

„Sag mir bitte nicht, dass du unbedingt eine kriminelle Schatzsucherin werden möchtest", lachte Minerva. Die andere Schwarzhaarige schnitt ihr nur eine Grimasse, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Natürlich nich, in meiner Familie gibt es schon genug Skandale, ohne dass ich meinen Senf dazugebe indem ich Verbrecherin werde. Aber ich bin auf etwas Spannendes gestossen..."

Minerva sah sich im Trainingsraum um. Bisca half Chelia gerade bei einer normalen Arabesque und Aquarius hatte irgendetwas an Lucy rumzumeckern, wie immer eigentlich. Niemand achtete auf sie, also flüsterte die Grünäugige neugierig: „Ich bin ganz Ohr."

„Anscheinend ist einer dieser legendären Schätze irgendwo hier in der Umgebung vergraben, laut den fiorischen Mythen..."

„Du willst doch nicht etwa sagen, dass die Silberne Stadt oder der Drachenschatz irgendwo unter unseren Füssen liegt", kicherte Minerva. Vivi verdrehte die Augen. Sie hatte von keinem dieser beiden Mythen geredet. Die Silberne Stadt war einmal eine fliegende Insel gewesen, die schliesslich wegen einem Streit von zwei Königshäusern ins Meer gefallen ist, angeblich in der Nähe von Hargeon. Und der Schatz der Drachen, der wurde anscheinend von einem Menschen namens Acnologia begehrt, der sich schlussendlich in einem Drachen verwandelt hatte, nur um an dieses Gold zu gelangen. Doch die sieben Drachen, die den Schatz bewachten, hatten ihn nie rangelassen.

„Du kennst doch die alte Burgruine, die ganz in der Nähe im Wald liegt?", fragte Vivi ihre Freundin. Minerva nickte bloss. Jeder kannte die Ruinen der Burg Tenrou, die in der Nähe der Ballettschule lag. Angeblich spuckte es dort, aber in der Umgebung von Magnolia waren schaurige Geistergeschichten unwichtig. Legenden über Feen spielten hier schon eine grössere Rolle. Magnolia war eine Region der Feen, nicht von Vampiren, Werwölfe, Gespenstern und anderen Horrorkreaturen. Darum wurde die Ballettschule auch **Fairy Tail** genannt, zu Ehren zu diesen Lokallegenden. Doch Magnolia war nicht nur berühmt für die Zahlreichen Mythen über Feen, sondern auch für die wunderschönen Wasserkanälen, die eleganten Cafés, die Festivals und natürlich auch für das Opernhaus, wo **Fairy Tail** schon so oft aufgetreten war. Doch was hatte dies mit Fiores mythischen Schätzen zu tun?

„Der Legende nach sollte dort ganz bestimmte Juwelen versteckt sein...", erzählte Vivi weiter und machte eine Pause, um die Spannung noch etwas zu erhöhen. Was auch klappte, Minerva wurde ganz zappelig, was ihr nicht ähnlich sah.

„Sogenannte Feenjuwelen...", offenbarte Vivi mit mystischer Stimme, bevor sie normal weiter erzählte: „Ich bin nicht weit gekommen mit meinen Nachforschungen, es gibt nicht viele Dokumente über diese Legende. Aber in der Schulbibliothek gibt es mehrere Bände über die Geschichte von Tenrou. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen darin nach etwas suchen, das auf die Feenjuwelen hinweist."

„Warum interessierst du dich so stark für solche Mythen?", fragte Minerva überhaupt, fasziniert von dieser Leidenschaft. Vivi senkte mit leicht roten Wangen den Kopf, was ihr nun wirklich nicht ähnlich sah, bevor sie antwortete: „Dieses Hobby habe ich schon seit ein kleines Kind. Ich werde dich später mal mehr davon erzählen."

„Okay... Oh, pass auf, griesgrämige Meerjungfrau in Anmarsch", zischte Minerva. Tatsächlich kam langsam Aquarius in ihrer Richtung, sie hatte einen misstrauischen Blick aufgesetzt. Die beiden Mädchen änderten rasch ihre Übung und vollzogen eine Arabesque penchée. Eine der wohl schwierigsten Übungen, die man an der Ballettstange machen konnte. Doch da man dafür viel Konzentration brauchte, würden Minerva und Vivi tatsächlich so aussehen, als ob sie ganze Zeit am Üben gewesen wären. Aquarius fing tatsächlich an leicht zu lächeln und ging zurück zu Lucy.

„Ich muss los, ich werde noch ein wenig mit Azuma trainieren vor dem Abendessen", sagte Vivi schliesslich nach ein paar Sekunden. Sie war zwar eine ausgezeichnete Ballerina, doch mit der Arabesque penchée war auch sie fast an ihrer Grenze angelangt.

„Du hast echt Glück einen solchen Tanzpartner zu haben, dessen Stil so gut zu deinem passt. Kein Wunder, dass ihr ein Paar geworden seid", seufzte Minerva, bevor sie zischend weiterfuhr: „Ich weiss wirklich nicht, warum Makarov mich mit Sting gesteckt hat. Schliesslich scheint er sich nicht die Bohne an Ballett zu interessieren. Da fragt man sich wirklich, warum er hier ist."

„Ihr seid erst seit kurzem Tanzpartner, lass ihm noch ein wenig Zeit. Falls es wirklich nicht besser werden wird, gehen wir einfach zum Direx", sagte Vivi versöhnend, bevor ihr Blick an einem bestimmten Tanzpaar hängen blieb. „Cobra und Kinana sind auch erst seit etwa einer Woche Tanzpartner, doch ihre Stile passen sich jetzt schon sehr gut an."

„Bist du sicher, dass es nur die Stile sind?", grinste Minerva. Sie war zwar keine Romantikerin, doch klug genug um zu erkennen, ob zwei Menschen nur gute Tanzpartner waren oder ob mehr Herzensangelegenheiten dahinter steckte. Diese Harmonie in den Gesten von Cobra und Kinana waren viel mehr als Ballett, wenn man ganz genau hinschaute. So etwas erkannte man nicht auf den ersten Blick, was die Harmonie zwischen den Partnern auch wertvoll machte.

Minerva seufzte schwer auf. Sie würde gerne eine solche Harmonie mit einem Partner haben, auch wenn es nur für das Tanzen wollte. Doch mit Sting würde sie so etwas sicher nicht schaffen.

 **Xxx**

Gray hasste es, nachts Hunger zu bekommen. Aber manchmal hatte er leider diese Phasen, in denen er über Tag wenig Hunger hatte, manchmal sogar gar nicht, nur um in der Nacht mit einem schrecklich knurrenden Magen aufzuwachen. Er wusste selber nicht woher das kam, also schob er dies einfach auf die Hormonen, die aus irgendeinem Grund verrückt spielten.

Da er in seinem Zimmer keine Nahrung als Vorrat hielt, sicher war das auch verboten, schlich er sich in solchen Fällen immer in die Küche. Das machte er seit Jahren und wenn das Fach Leise-in-die-Küche-schleichen in den Schulunterricht aufgenommen werden sollte, dann würde er darin sicher der Klassenbeste sein. Es war wirklich eine Glanzleistung, denn die Schlafräume lagen in den oberen Räumen des Internats und die Küche lag im Erdgeschoss auf der anderen Seite. Zudem war er erstaunlicherweise noch nie ertappt worden, darauf war er schon sehr stolz.

Allerdings wäre Ul diesbezüglich anderer Meinung gewesen. Grays Herz krampfte sich kurz zusammen, als er an seine Lehrerin dachte, die vor einiger Zeit gemeinsam mit ihrer Tochter bei einem Autounfall verunglückt war. Mit sieben Jahren war er in **Fairy Tail** angekommen und Ul war wie eine zweite Mutter für ihn geworden. Seine leibliche, Mika, war gestorben als er noch ein kleines Kind gewesen und nur Fotos halfen ihm noch sich an ihr Gesicht zu erinnern.

Ul konnte gleichzeitig streng und mütterlich sein. Sie hatte etwas Mitleid mit Gray bekommen, da ihm ein mütterliches Vorbild fehlte. Den leeren Platz hatte sie schlussendlich eingenommen, genau wie bei Lyon, dessen Mutter ebenfalls früh verstorben war. Bei seiner Geburt eigentlich. Grays Vater Silver war ihr deswegen immer sehr dankbar gewesen, vielleicht hatte sein Alter mit der Zeit auch ein wenig Gefallen an die hübsche Lehrerin gefunden.

Der Unfall war so plötzlich gekommen. Ul und ihre Tochter Ultear waren eigentlich nur in Magnolia einkaufen gegangen, doch sie waren nie bis zum Einkaufszentrum gekommen. Auf einer Strasse mit viel Verkehr hatte ein Raser einen grossen Unfall mit fünf oder sechs Todesopfern verursacht. Darunter der Raser selber... aber auch Ul und Ultear.

Gray hat lange Zeit gebraucht um über den Verlust seiner zweiter Mutter zu kommen. Mika fehlte ihm zwar auch, aber sie starb in seinen allerersten Lebensjahren. Als Ul hingegen ums Leben kam, war er schon ein Jugendlicher, was den Verlust noch schwerer gemacht hatte. Zu dieser Zeit war er wirklich in einer tiefen Depression gefallen und Silver hatte sogar sich sogar für zwei Wochen im Internat installiert, um seinen Sohn während dieser schwierigen Phase zu unterstützen.

Doch heute war Gray über den Verlust hinweg gekommen. Es schmerzte immer noch, aber nicht mehr so sehr wie am Anfang. Jetzt war es sogar angenehm an Ul und Ultear zu denken, sowie an die schönen Momenten, die er mit den beiden und Lyon verbracht hatte.

Gray schlich weiter. Das blöde am Schleichen war, dass man nur langsam vorankam. Es würde sicher eine Stunde dauern, bis er in der Küche angekommen war, den Schlüssel vom Haken nahm um die Tür zu öffnen, etwas Essen und dann zurück ins Zimmer gehen konnte. Am nächsten Morgen würde er sicher miserabel aussehen.

Er hoffe einfach, dass er nicht wieder während dem normalen Schulunterricht oder dem Balletttraining einschlafen würde. Schliesslich war er nicht dieser idiotischer Gothic-Schlafwandler. Doch genau das war ihm einmal passiert und an dieses Nachsitzen mit Lehrer Ichyia erinnerte lieber nicht, war es doch der pure Horror gewesen.

Als er schliesslich vor Juvias Schlafzimmer schlich, klopfte sein Herz noch stärker als ohnehin schon. Er musste wirklich aufgeregt und nervös sein. Kein Wunder auch, wenn man mitten in der Nacht zur Schulküche schlich. Aber seine Tanzpartnerin machte ihn sowieso immer nervös. Eigentlich war sie ein richtig liebevolles Mädchen und mit anderen kam sie auch sehr gut klar. Doch immer wenn sie mit ihm war, wurde sie verrückt. Sie schien ihm total zu bewundern, schenkte ihm immer wieder Kleider (sie war eine ausgezeichnete Näherin) und es störte ihn irgendwie.

Andererseits musste er zugeben, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihm dennoch gefiel, trotz dieser nervenden Anhänglichkeit. Allerdings war Gray nie gut darin gewesen seine Gefühle zu zeigen und leider hatte er Juvia noch oft eine harte Absage gegeben. Ihm war es nie wohl dabei, die Blauhaarige war schliesslich ein liebes Mädchen und sein Vater verstand sich wirklich gut mit ihr. Zum Glück war Juvia nie vor seinen Absagen zurückgeschreckt, doch wenn er so weiter machte, würde er eines Tages die Grenze überschreiten und die Blauhaarige würde vielleicht sich Lyon wenden.

Dieser Gedanke passte Gray ganz und gar nicht. Eigentlich mochte er Lyon schon, doch seit der Weisshaarige Juvia unaufhörlich den Hof machte, hatte sich die Freundschaft ein bisschen abgekühlt. Nicht, dass Gray in Juvia verliebt wäre, doch sie zeigte sehr oft, dass Lyons angebliche Liebesbeweise ihr nicht angenehm waren. Und da sie seine Tanzpartnerin geworden war, fühlte sich Gray verpflichtet sie davor zu beschützen. Was zu einigen Prügeleien mit Lyon geführt hatte.

„Willst du dir schon jetzt für Halloween vorbereiten oder warum geisterst du hier rum wie ein magerer Wolf?", ertönte eine höhnische Stimme hinter ihm. Gray gab sich innerlich eine Ohrfeige. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren hatte man ihn ertappt und dabei hatte er sich nicht mal von den Schlafzimmern der Schülern entfernt. Das war echt peinlich.

Jener, der ihn ertappt hatte, war niemand anderes als Gajeel Redfox. Ausgerechnet Juvias bester Freund, der wie ein Bruder für sie war. Mit dem war Gray auch schon ab und zu in die Haare geraten, weil Gajeel sein Verhalten gegenüber Juvia nicht billigte.

„Das Gleiche könnte ich dir eigentlich auch fragen", konterte Gray, um noch etwas Fassung zu behalten. Gajeel sollte ja nicht glauben, dass er ihn erschreckt hatte.

„Ich war kurz in der Bibliothek um den Shrimp zu holen. Natürlich war sie wieder eingeschlafen zwischen all den Büchern. Damit sie morgen keine Probleme mit den Aufsehern bekommt, hab' ich sie geschnappt und zurück ins Bett verfrachtet. Und jetzt bin ich auf dem Weg zu meiner eigenen Matratze. So, das war meine Story, erzähl mir mal deine."

„Das geht dir gar nichts an", zischte Gray zurück. „Und hör auf Levy Shrimp zu nennen, sie mag das bestimmt nicht. Du behandelt sie ja nicht gerade vorteilhaft."

„Dasselbe könnte ich dir über Juvia vorwerfen. Du magst ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht, aber sobald dein Schneemannhaariger Bruder mit ihr rummachen will, willst du ihn am liebsten mit einem Panzer angreifen. Kannst du ihr nicht einmal klar zeigen, was Juvia für dich ist? Einfache Freundin oder mehr? Ich verstehe ja selber nicht, was Juvia an dich findet."

Gray wollte gerade etwas Beleidigendes erwidern, zum Beispiel dass er nicht verstehen konnte was Levy an Gajeel fand, als leise eine dritte Stimme im Gang ertönte: „Wenn ihr euch schon prügeln wollt, könntet ihr das nicht auf dem Tag verschieben?"

Der Neuankömmling war Rogue Cheney, der gerade aus dem Schatten kam. Gray verdrehte genervt die Augen. Erst wurde er vom Piercingfreak erwischt, dann gesellte sich sein Cousin der Herr der Schatten dazu. Schlimmer konnte es eigentlich nur werden, wenn sein Lieblingsrivale Natsu noch auftauchen, dann würde diese Geschichte noch schlimmer an ihn kleben als Juvia.

„Was machst du um diese Zeit eigentlich ausserhalb deines Zimmers?", fragte Gajeel gerade seinem Cousin. Dieser zuckte bloss mit den Schultern und sagte: „Toilette."

Obwohl es nicht klar war, ob Rogue gerade auf die Toilette gehen wollte oder gerade zurückkam, man musste sich mit dieser Antwort begnügen. Der Schwarzhaarige war schon immer wortkarg gewesen und Gray konnte sich nicht vorstellen, ihn anders als wortkarg und emotionslos zu erleben. Da konnte man sich wirklich fragen, wie es Yukino Aguria bloss mit ihm aushalten konnte. Die Arme, erst musste sie die Partnerin von diesem Frauenheld Sting sein und nun sollte sie mit diesem kalten Typ tanzen. Gray hätte an Yukinos Stelle darauf bestanden keinen Partner mehr zu haben.

„Bei Rogue kann ich es noch verstehen, aber es ist wirklich das achte Weltwunder, dass Gray und Gajeel so ruhig bleiben. Wie lange hättet ihr noch gebraucht, bevor ihr anfangen würdet mitten in der Nacht im Korridor zu prügeln?"

Gray nahm seufzend zurück, was gerade vorhin gedacht hatte. Es konnte tatsächlich noch schlimmer werden. Ausgerechnet Laxus kam gerade dem Gang entlang. Und wenn der Enkelsohn des Direx in der Nähe war, dann war Cana sicher nicht weit. Und wenn sie ein skandaltaugliches Ereignis aufspürte, dann wusste es sicher bald die Mädchen und später die ganze Schule.

„So viele Freaks habe ich noch nie nach Mitternacht im Korridor gesehen", sagte Laxus grinsend, als er bei den drei Schwarzhaarigen stehen blieb. Cana war zwar bei ihm, aber zu Grays grosser Erleichterung schlief sie schon. Laxus trug die Braunhaarige wie eine Braut und wartete, bis das Trio etwas Platz schaffen würde. Erst jetzt fiel Gray auf, dass sie eigentlich vor Canas Schlafzimmertür standen. Er wusste nicht, was Cana und Laxus wieder getrieben hatten sowie wo, doch er wollte keine Probleme mit dem Blonden bekommen. Also machte er es Rogue und Gajeel gleich und ging einen Schritt zur Seite.

Doch gerade als Laxus eintreten wollte, erklang aus weiter Ferne ein Klopfen. Gray dachte erst, dass wieder eine der Gören aus der Violetten Klasse einen Streich machen wollte und achtete nicht darauf. Doch das Klopfen hörte nicht auf. Jetzt klang es so, als ob die klopfende Person im Korridor wäre. Gray starrte nach links und nach rechts, doch ausser ihm und den drei anderen Jungs sowie der schlafenden Cana war niemand sons auf dem Korridor zu entdecken. Zudem hörte sich das leise Geräusch so an, als ob es von überall herkam. Und doch von nirgends.

Nun wurde es Gray langsam unheimlich. Eigentlich war er ein ziemlich logischer Mensch, doch da konnte er keinen einzigen Sinn erkennen, so sehr er es auch versuchte. Das Klopfen kam nun immer näher und trotzdem war niemanden zu erkennen. Zudem hatte Gray das Gefühl, hinter einem der Fenster im Gang etwas Weisses gesehen zu haben.

Einen Blick auf seine Kameraden bewies ihm, dass er sich nichts einbildete. Nur wusste er nicht, ob er deswegen erleichtert sein sollte oder nicht. Er glaubte nicht, dass auch Rogue, Gajeel und Laxus den weissen Schatten gesehen hatten, doch das Klopfen hatten sie ebenfalls gehört. Nur Cana schlief seelenruhig in Laxus' Armen weiter.

Der Blonde sah sich kritisch um, bevor er dem schwarzhaarigen Trio ein Zeichen gab mit ins Zimmer zu kommen. Gray und die beiden Cousins folgten ihm wortlos. Doch das Klopfen hörte nicht auf, auch wenn die Jungs die Tür verriegelten.

Während Laxus Cana sachte auf das Bett legte, klebte Gray mit dem Ohr an der verriegelten Tür. Irgendwie faszinierte ihn dieses Geräusch, obwohl es ihn gleichzeitig auch beängstigte. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären, erkannte keinen Sinn dahinter und das beunruhigte ihn.

Irgendwie musste er dabei an einem Schwarz/Weiss-Film aus den 60er Jahren denken, "Bis das Blut gefriert" oder so ähnlich. Darin gab es auch eine Szene mit einem unheimlichen Klopfen. Aber das war in einem Film! Sie waren hier in der Realität, nicht in einem Film oder einem Buch. Und im wirklichen Leben gab es keine Gespenster!

Aber... was war dieses Klopfen dann eigentlich? Es hörte sich an, als käme es von überall... und doch von nirgendwo. Das konnte unmöglich ein Kinderstreich sein, die Gören hätten sowieso rasch aufgehört. Was war es dann?

Instinktiv ging Gray mehrere Gründe in seinem Kopf durch. Ein defektes Wasserrohr, ein unterirdischer Bach, wilde Tiere, die ins Gebäude eingedrungen sind... Alles klang plausibel, dort irgendwie wollte nichts davon reinpassen.

Plötzlich hörte sich das Klopfen so an, also ob jemand mit einem Stock an der Tür klopfte. Die Jungs zuckten zusammen. Das war nun wirklich unheimlich. Laxus gesellte sich zu den drei Schwarzhaarigen, die immer noch an der Tür standen, und Gajeel schielte durch das Schlüsselloch. Gray sah ihn abwartend an, doch der Gepiercte zuckte bloss ratlos mit den Schultern. Er hatte nichts gesehen.

Gray wollte das irgendwie nicht so recht glauben. Er stiess Gajeel leicht zur Seite und schielte selber durch das Schlüsselloch. Man konnte natürlich nicht viel sehen, doch selbst dann hätte man irgendetwas von einer Person erkennen sollen. Aber alles was er sah war der leere Gang... und das Klopfen wollte nicht aufhören. Es ging immer im gleichen ruhigen Takt weiter, nie schien es nervös oder fordernder zu werden. Das allein war unheimlich genug, Gray hätte es lieber wenn es plötzlich laut poltern würde. Dass es irgendetwas tun würde um nicht mehr gruselig zu sein.

Doch es klopfte immer ruhig weiter und die vier Jungs wagten es kaum noch zu atmen. Keiner von ihnen verstand, warum sie eigentlich Angst hatten und wovor genau. Ausser dem Geräusch im Gang hörte man im Zimmer nur noch Canas regelmässige Atemzüge. Gray beneidete die Braunhaarige, die von alldem nichts mitbekam. Gerne hätte er die Rollen mit ihr getauscht. Es kam ihm alles wie ein Traum vor, doch Laxus, Gajeel, Rogue und die Härte der Tür waren leider real.

Plötzlich schien sich das Klopfen wieder zu entfernen. Es wurde immer leiser, bis es schliesslich fast verschwand. Aber nur fast, man hörte es immer noch und abermals schien es so, als ob es von überall herkommen würde.

Auf einmal hörte Gray ein anderes Geräusch. Wie das Kichern eines Kindes, das sich weit entfernt von hier befand. Als ob es in einem Traum gewesen. Doch dieses Kichern verschwand schon nach ein paar Sekunden und mit ihm dieses unheimliche Klopfen.

Die Atmosphäre schien sich auf einmal wieder zu entspannen, alle Jungs schienen erleichtert zu sein. Doch keiner getraute sich etwas zu sagen. Als ob sie einfach nicht an das glauben konnten, was da gerade passiert war. Jetzt wo es vorbei war, erschien es ihnen so irreal. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich nur eine Illusion gewesen oder eine Wahnvorstellung. Doch konnten sich vier junge Männer, die alle eigentlich bei gesundem Verstand waren, so etwas gleichzeitig vorstellen?

Gray hatte keine Antwort darauf und wollte auch keine finden. Im Moment wollte er vor allem von hier verschwinden. Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete er sich von Gajeel, Rogue und Laxus, ohne sie wirklich anzusehen.

Der Schwarzhaarige war sofort in seinem Zimmer zurückgegangen. Hunger hatte nicht mehr, im Moment wollte er sich einfach unter seiner Decke kuscheln und am liebsten etwas nicht Gruseliges träumen. Doch kurz bevor ihm die Augen zufielen, hörte von irgendwo her wieder dieses eigenartige Kinderlachen...


	5. Unbelievable

**Unbelievable**

Es war ein regnerischer Samstag. Manche Schüler würden sich sicher über das trübsinnige Wetter beschweren, an den Wochenenden gingen die meisten gerne in Magnolia, wenn sie nicht gerade freiwillig Ballett trainierten oder manchmal die Ruinen von Tenrou erforschten. Wenn es regnete machte es weniger Spass aus dem Haus zu gehen und einige behaupteten, dass der Regen die Motivation fürs Balletttraining bis auf minus Null sinken liess.

Levy war da anderer Meinung. Wenn es regnete konnte sie sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen als in der Schulbibliothek zu sitzen und stundenlang Bücher zu lesen. Hier in **Fairy Tail** erlaubte man ihnen sogar Tee oder heisse Schokolade in der Bibliothek zu trinken, unter der Bedienung allerdings dass man die Flecken, falls es welche geben sollte, selber wegwischte. In diesem Raum zu essen war allerdings immer noch verboten und nachdem Natsu hier mit einem Hamburger eine schlimme Sauerei hinterlassen hatte, würde dieses Verbot sicher noch lange bleiben.

Die junge Blauhaarige ging in die Sektion mit den alten Büchern, einige stammten noch aus der Zeit bevor **Fairy Tail** eine Ballettschule geworden war. Levy liebte diese Geschichten, einige stammten aus dem letzten Jahrhundert und waren schrecklich romantisch. Mittelalter oder Renaissance, Geister, verbotene Liebe, Ritter, Drachen, Prinzessinnen, Schlösser, verborgene Schätze... Levy konnte nie genug davon bekommen. Seit sie als kleines Kind hierher gekommen war hatte sie alle diese alten Bücher mit den wunderschönen Einbänden sicher mehrmals gelesen. Ihre Lieblingsgeschichten konnte sie sogar fast auswendig. Doch immer wieder suchte sie nach neuen Büchern, die sie womöglich noch nicht gefunden hatte.

Diese Sektion der Schulbibliothek war mit Sicherheit die dunkelste im Raum, nur von einem Fenster wurde sie beleuchtet. Am Abend konnte es ein wenig unheimlich werden. Doch Levy machte dies nichts aus, ihre Liebe zu Büchern war weitaus grösser als ihre Angst vor der Dunkelheit.

Gerade als sie in den Schatten treten wollte, fiel ihr ein ganz besonders Buch auf. Es war ganz unten auf einem und war weniger gross als die anderen Bücher, die ebenfalls dort standen. Wieso war es ihr vorhin noch nie aufgefallen? Klar, Levy schaute in den Regalen lieber zu den oberen Büchern, doch trotzdem schämte sie sich ein wenig, dass ihr dieses Buch noch nie aufgefallen war.

Vorsichtig zog Levy es hinaus. Das Buch war klein, weder dick noch dünn. Zudem war kein Titel darauf abgedruckt. Nun das war merkwürdig. Als sie es aufschlug, war sie überrascht handgeschriebene Texte zu finden. Ein Tagebuch? Was machte ein Tagebuch hier in der Schulbibliothek? Vorsichtig blätterte Levy zur erster Seite.

 _Tagebuch von Zera Fairy_

 _Schülerin der Ballettschule von_ _ **Fairy Tail**_

Eine Schülerin von **Fairy Tail**? Aus welcher Zeit denn? Levy blätterte eine Seite weiter und liess einen überraschten Schrei aus, als den ersten Eintrag sah. Er stammte nämlich vor etwa mehr als fünfzig Jahren, etwa zu der Zeit als das Internat auch eine Ballettschule geworden war.

Sofort fing Levy an zu lesen. Sie war besonders neugierig und wollte unbedingt wissen, wie die Schule vor fünfzig Jahren gewesen war. Diese Zera war sicher dabei gewesen, als **Fairy Tail** in eine Ballettschule umfunktioniert wurde oder war eine der ersten Schülerinnen gewesen, die nach der Veränderung aufgenommen wurde.

 _Die Beerdigung von Mavis und Zeref ist nun endlich hinter mir. Ich hatte gedacht, ich würde mich besser fühlen, der Schmerz ist immer noch gross. Man kann nicht einfach so über den Tod der besten Freundin hinweg kommen. Ich habe gehofft, dass es heute regnen würde, doch stattdessen strahlte die Sonne und der Himmel blieb wolkenlos. Ich war so wütend. Ich hatte doch gerade meine beste Freundin verloren, gemeinsam mit ihrem Freund und statt mit mir zu weinen strahlte der Himmel! Natürlich kann ich nicht über das Wetter entscheiden, doch ungerecht war es trotzdem!_

 _Zudem weiss ich immer noch nicht, warum Mavis und Zeref gestorben sind und was sie in den Ruinen von Tenrou gemacht haben. Sie ist zwar älter als ich, doch sie hatte noch nie Geheimnisse vor mir gehabt. Schliesslich waren wir beste Freundinnen gewesen! Nicht mal ihre Beziehung zu Zeref hat sie mir verschwiegen, obwohl ihre Eltern dagegen gewesen wären, schliesslich kam er aus ärmeren Verhältnissen. Zeref hatte ein Stipendium bekommen, um überhaupt auf_ _ **Fairy Tail**_ _zu kommen. Er war sogar schon da gewesen, bevor unser Internat auch eine Ballettschule geworden war._

 _Erst in letzter Zeit hatte Mavis damit angefangen Geheimnisse zu haben. Sie wollte mir nichts sagen und hatte behauptet, es wäre eine Überraschung. Ich hätte so gerne gewusst, was sie vor mir verheimlichte, doch natürlich wollte ich auch keinen Streit mit ihr haben. Also habe ich Zeref gebeten sie zu beschützen. Und am nächsten Tag waren sie tot... Der Schmerz ist gross, ich weiss nicht ob ich jemals wirklich über den Schmerz hinweg kommen werde._

 _Doch ich muss wissen, was passiert ist und welche Geheimnisse Mavis vor mir hatte. Heute Abend werde ich mich also in die Ruinen von Tenrou begeben, um nach Antworten zu suchen. Klar, es ist verboten und sicher gefährlich, aber ich brauche eine Antwort. Meine beste Freundin und ihr Geliebter wurden einfach tot aufgefunden, sie waren in keinem Blutbad gestorben und nach der Polizei wurden sie weder vergiftet noch erwürgt worden. Warum sind sie also tot? Ich brauche eine Antwort und die finde ich sicher in den Burgruinen von Tenrou!_

Levy legte das Buch auf ihrem Schoss und betrachtete den Eintrag nachdenklich. Die arme Zera. Es musste wirklich schlimm für sie gewesen sein ihre beste Freundin zu verlieren und nicht mal die Ursache des Todes zu erfahren. Kein Wunder, dass Zera unbedingt in die Ruinen gehen wollte um eine Antwort zu finden. Sie schien ein mutiges Mädchen gewesen zu sein. Oder besser gesagt tollkühn.

Ist der Tod von Mavis und Zeref jemals aufgeklärt worden? Levy versprach sich dieser Sache nachzugehen. Sie wollte unbedingt wissen was passiert war und womöglich welche Geheimnisse Mavis hatte. Ihre Neugierde war geweckt. Aber sich nachts in die Ruinen von Tenrou zu schleichen würde sie sich nicht getrauen. Levy glaubte nicht an Geister, doch eine Burgruine in der Nacht war auch ohne Gespenster unheimlich. Stattdessen hoffte sie, vielleicht in diesem Tagebuch die Antwort zu finden. Vielleicht ist Zera hinter dem Geheimnis gekommen? Erwartungsvoll wendete sie sich dem letzten Eintrag zu. Doch dieser bestand zu ihrer grossen Überraschung aus nur einem Satz.

Was hatte dies zu bedeuten?

 _Ich habe die Weisse Frau von Tenrou gesehen..._

 **Xxx**

Yukino atmete tief durch. Sie hasste es sich mit ihrer Schwester zu streiten, doch in letzter Zeit taten sie es immer öfters. Und immer ging es um Rogue oder besser gesagt um die möglichen Probleme mit Yukinos Tanzpartner, egal wer es war. Wenn Angel sie weiterhin so in Watte einwickelte, würde Yukino niemals lernen selbständiger zu werden.

Ihre Schwester sollte das endlich einmal nachvollziehen können. Doch Yukino konnte es ihr andererseits auch nicht direkt sagen, denn nicht nur ihre Eltern waren der Grund für Angels Überfürsorglichkeit. Ihre Schwester hatte mit Jellal und ein paar anderen Schülern fast ein Verbrechen begangen. Obwohl Verbrechen nicht die richtige Beschreibung war...

Yukino kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie selber hatte nichts mit dieser Geschichte zu tun gehabt, doch da Angel es ihr erzählt hatte, wurde auch sie von ihm verfolgt. Die ganze Angelegenheit war zu absurd, zu unglaublich. Es hätte besser in einem Buch, einer Gruselgeschichte gepasst. Doch Yukino hatte hautnah miterlebt, dass es dennoch real war.

Jedenfalls füllte sich Angel schuldig dafür, dass Yukino ebenfalls in dieser Situation war, auch wenn sie mehr in Ruhe gelassen wurde. Schliesslich hatte sie nicht gegen diese Regeln verstossen, die niemandem klar waren, selbst nachdem man sie gebrochen hatte. Doch trotzdem wurde sie von diesem... Typen verfolgt. Yukino wusste zwar, was die genaue Bezeichnung war, bis hierhin hatte sie sich noch nie getraut es auch nur zu denken. Es war einfach zu absurd.

Jetzt aber hatte sie ein anderes Problem. Yukino stand vor der Zimmertür ihrer Schwester und versuchte den Mut zu finden anzuklopfen. Der letzte Streit hatte heute Morgen stattgefunden und Angel konnte manchmal tagelang die beleidigte Leberwurst spielen.

Doch gerade als die Weisshaarige anklopfen wollte, wurde die Tür schon geöffnet. Doch es war nicht Angel, die gerade aus dem Zimmer gehen wollte, sondern eine ganz andere Person... Völlig perplex starrte sie Racer an, der sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen genauso schockiert anstarrte, bevor er seine Sonnenbrille wieder aufsetzte. Warum hatte er sie überhaupt abgezogen? Sein Irokesenschnitt war ein wenig verwuschelt und seine Lederjacke sass ziemlich schief.

„Hi... Racer", lächelte Yukino zögernd. Der Punk steckte zwar in der gleichen Scheisse wie ihre Schwester und war sonst nur der Kumpel und Tanzpartner, mit dem sich Angel immer wieder gerne stritt. Doch nie hätte Yukino gedacht, dass er dennoch zu der Kategorie Freunde gehörte, die Angel auch gerne in ihr Zimmer einlud. Bis jetzt gehörte nur Meredy dazu und selbst die kam selten in Angels Zimmer.

„Hi, Yukino", murmelte Racer ebenfalls zögernd und wand sich kurz ab, um ins Zimmer zu schauen. Irgendwie hatte Yukino das Gefühl, er wäre etwas unsicher.

„Ist schon okay, Sawyer. Früher oder später hätte ich es ihr sowieso erklären sollen", erklang Angels müde Stimme. Sofort runzelte Yukino die Stirn. Erstens, seit wann nannte Angel Racer bei seinem wahren Namen? Genauso wie bei Cobra, Midnight und Hoteye tat das fast niemand.

Und zweitens... Diese Müdigkeit passte nicht zu ihrer Schwester. Wenn Angel sich keine Vorwürfe machte wegen der absurden Geschichte oder die überfürsorgliche ältere Schwester spielte, war sie sonst eine herrische Powerfrau, die sich selten etwas gefallen liess. Und Müdigkeit war definitiv ein Wort, das nicht zu Angel alias Sorano Aguria passte.

Racer wandte sich – erleichtert? – wieder ab, nickte Yukino kurz zu und schon war er verschwunden. Eins musste man ihm lassen, er war wirklich schnell.

Schliesslich schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und entdeckte ihre Schwester, die gerade von ihrem Himmelbett aufstand. Angels Zimmer war in zarten Blau- und Weissschattierungen gehalten, hie und da konnte man auch etwas hellgrau entdecken.

Ihr Schönheitstisch aus weissem Holz mit dem Spiegel – ein Geschenk der Eltern – war wie immer ordentlich aufgeräumt, alle Schminksachen, Shampoos, Bürste und alle andere von Angels Schönheitspflegeset standen in Reih und Glied. An den Wänden hingen wenige Bilder, doch auf fast allen waren entweder Engel abgebildet oder die beiden Schwestern, meistens als Kinder.

Gegen beiden Fensterscheiben schlug sachte der Regen und obwohl das Licht ausgeschalten war, war es ziemlich hell im Zimmer. Und Yukino konnte nur fassungslos ihre Schwester anstarren, die ein Angel-ungewohntes Aussehen hatte. Ihr glattes, federleichtes Haar, dass sie immer fast wie besessen bürstete und pflegte, war eher verstrubbelt und sie zog erst gerade einen tiefausgeschnittenen blauen Pullover an, der so aussah als ob er etwas Zeit auf dem Boden verbracht hatte. Ein kleines Puzzle begann langsam sich in Yukinos Kopf zu formen.

„Du und Racer... äh, Sawyer... Seit wann seid ihr zusammen und warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?", fragte Yukino, zu baff um beleidigt zu sein, dass Angel ihr etwas verschwiegen hatte. Ihre Schwester flirtete zwar gerne und konnte manchmal für gewisse Jungs schwärmen. Doch es war schon etwas anderes sie in einer Beziehung zu sehen, vor allem mit einem Jungen, den sie bisher immer als nicht hübsch genug abgestempelt hatte.

„Nur damit es klar ist, wir sind kein... was auch immer. Wir treffen uns nur um... ach fuck! Okay, wir sind wirklich irgendwie Paar, allerdings wurde nichts Offizielles zwischen uns gesagt. Und ich will lieber nicht darüber reden, okay?"

Angel setzte sich seufzend auf ihr Bett, bevor sie sich wieder Yukino zuwandte: „Lass mich raten... Wir werden wohl wieder Frieden schliessen, oder?"

Yukino nickte und setzte sich ebenfalls auf die weiche Matratze. Erst herrschte peinliches Schweigen zwischen den Schwestern, denn keine von ihnen fand die Anfangsworte. Schliesslich atmete die Jüngere dreimal tief durch und sagte: „Ich weiss, dass du mich nur beschützen willst und mit allem was wir erlebt haben bin ich dir auch dankbar dafür. Aber ich möchte nicht immer von dir abhängig sein, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr. Ich will auch dir helfen, Sorano, denn auch du brauchst Unterstützung."

„Das ist mir auch klar, Nee-Chan. Aber ich kann einfach nicht anders, es ist wie ein Instinkt. Solange Brain noch hier rumspukt..."

„Habt ihr dann keine Idee, ob man etwas dagegen unternehmen könnte? Ihr könnt doch nicht ewig von einem Gespenst fliehen!"

„Keiner von uns sieben hat eine Ahnung. Und solange kein Lehrbuch erscheint, das uns beibringt wie man sich von manipulativen Geistern befreit, kann uns nichts helfen. Hoteye und Meredy wollen unbedingt etwas dagegen unternehmen und Cobra hat sich seit kurzem ihnen angeschlossen. Midnight hat sich noch nie dazu geäussert und Jellal hat Angst etwas zu versuchen. Er will nicht die gleiche Tragödie erleben wie mit Simon. Was Sa... Racer und mich angeht, wir möchten auch das es aufhört... Aber solange keine Lösung vorhanden ist..."

Yukino legte eine Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Schwester. Sie konnte es wirklich nachvollziehen. Schliesslich konnte man wirklich nichts tun gegen einen realen Geist. Oder besser gesagt, man kannte die Lösung nicht und man wusste nicht wo suchen.

„Während dem Unterricht zeigst du es nicht, aber das Ganze stresst dich, Sora-Nee. Beruhige dich ein wenig, in letzter Zeit hat er sich immer seltener blicken lassen."

„Aber er ist immer noch da, Yukino. Sei nicht so naiv. Er weiss genau immer dann aufzutauchen, wenn wir ihn nicht erwarten und wenn wir glauben, er ist wieder fort. Ich versuche mein Leben nicht nach ihm zu richten, wir alle tun es. Manchmal wächst es mir einfach über dem Kopf..."

Angel brach ab und rieb sich an den Schläfen, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Ich wollte dich damit nicht zur Last fallen, aber vielleicht war das ein Fehler. Du bist ja selber mitten drin, wenn auch weniger als wir. Und wir selber unterstützen uns natürlich gegenseitig, auch wenn wir uns nicht immer verstehen. Wenn wir uns nur jemanden anvertrauen können, aber wer würde uns glauben?"

„Ich weiss, Sorano. Wir alle können es selber fast nicht glauben. Aber hab Vertrauen, ich bin ja auch noch da. Auf meine Unterstützung könnt ihr zählen."

Angel lächelte ihre kleine Schwester an: „Du bist viel eigentlich viel mutiger, als man auf dem ersten Blick glauben könnte."

„Mit einer meistens energischen Person wie dich als Vorbild ist es kein Wunder", kicherte Yukino, was die Atmosphäre wieder entspannte. „Und keine Angst, ich werde mich schon gegen Jungs wehren können. Wobei das mit Rogue nie passieren wird. Vertrau mir, er ist wirklich ein guter Kerl und er ist immer nett zu mir. Er verdient dein Misstrauen nicht."

„Na gut, ich werde mir diesbezüglich Mühe geben. Aber falls dieser Emo etwas Krummes mit dir anstellt, ist er geliefert."

„Lass ihm doch eine Chance!"

Das kristallklare Lachen der beiden Schwestern hörte man noch im Korridor.

 **Xxx**

Kinana hatte am späteren Nachmittag noch ein wenig trainiert, erst mit Laki dann aber alleine. Jetzt aber sass sie an einem Fenster des Raumes, betrachtete die Regentropfen die gegen die Glasscheibe prasselten und dachte nach.

Seit Cobra ihr sein "Geheimnis" erzählt hatte vor ein paar Tagen, wusste sie nicht wirklich was sie davon halten sollte. Einerseits hörte es sich einfach viel zu unglaublich an um wahr zu sein und die Lilahaarige hatte Schwierigkeiten an eine Geschichte zu glauben, deren Ereignisse im realen Leben eigentlich nie passieren könnten. Eigentlich...

Aber sie hatte in Cobras Augen gesehen, dass er sie nicht angelogen hatte. Und dass er selber unsicher war, ob er dieser Geschichte glauben sollte oder nicht. Trotzdem hörte sich das Ganze zu absurd an um wirklich ernst genommen zu werden.

Cobra hatte der Lilahaarigen erzählt, warum dieses... Gespenst ihn und die anderen verfolgte und allein die Ursache passte eher in einem Fantasy-Horror-Roman statt in der Wirklichkeit. Kinana war erst etwas skeptisch geblieben und war es immer noch ein wenig.

Ihr Freund hatte zudem hinzugefügt, dass dieser Brain sie nun auch verfolgen würde, jetzt wo sie das Geheimnis kannte. Allerdings hatte Kinana ihn noch nie gesehen, obwohl sie seither manchmal das Gefühl hatte beobachtet zu werden, wenn sie in der Nacht alleine in ihrem Zimmer war.

Der Name dieses Gespenstes allein fand sie total abgefuckt. Brain. Wer um alles in der Welt hiess schon so? Sie hatte gelacht, als Cobra ihr diesen Namen gesagt hatte. Doch statt die beleidigte Leberwurst zu spielen, wie es sonst seine Art war, hatte der Einäugige einfach geschwiegen. Es war ihr so vorgekommen, als ob ihr geheimer Freund zwar ihre Meinung über die Absurdität der Situation teilte, doch gleichzeitig sich aber daran gewöhnt hatte.

Kinana fasste sich an die Stirn. Noch nie hatte sie solche Widersprüche in ihren Gedanken gehabt, selbst mit ihrer Mutter nicht. Einerseits wollte ihr gesunder Menschenverstand diese Geschichte einfach nicht wahrhaben, doch ihr Herz wusste einfach, dass Cobra ihr keine Märchen erzählt hatte und hinderte sie daran, dass sie diese Geschichte vergass.

Die Lilahaarige hatte noch oft mit ihrem Freund darüber gesprochen, doch weiter gekommen waren sie trotzdem nicht. Solange sie diesen Geist nicht gesehen hatte, würde sie weiterhin skeptisch bleiben, auch wenn sie Cobra vertraute. Solche Widersprüchlichkeit in den Meinungen war doch nicht normal! Jedenfalls konnte es grosse Kopfschmerzen mit sich bringen.

Kinana seufzte tief und stand auf. Sie wollte nicht länger darüber Gedanken verschwenden. Ausserdem waren sie und Cobra in dessen Zimmer verabredet. Ausser der absurden Geschichte waren sie ein mehr oder weniger normales Paar, jedenfalls so normal wie es in **Fairy Tail** gehen konnte, obwohl ihre Beziehung immer noch gleich geblieben war.

Heute hatten sie sogar beschlossen ihr erstes wirkliches Date zu haben. Sie hatten beschlossen einfach mal in die Konditorei zu gehen und einen Spaziergang im Park zu machen. Doch wegen dem Regen war der romantische Ausflug buchstäblich ins Wasser gefallen.

Da Cobra nicht unbedingt viel Sinn für Romantik hatte, war er nicht so gross enttäuscht gewesen. Kinana hingegen schon, sie hatte sich schon auf dieses erste wirkliche Date gefreut. Um sie aufzumuntern hatte Cobra ihr schliesslich angeboten einfach einen gemütlichen Abend miteinander zu geniessen. Kinana hatte voller Freude eingewilligt.

Doch gerade als ihre Hand die Türklinke berührte, hörte Kinana etwas Eigenartiges. Es war irgendwie eine weitentfernte, gesungene Melodie, eindeutig von einer Frau. Das Merkwürdige war, dass es von überall her zu kommen schien, obwohl es sicher von weit her kam. Und der Klang selber war merkwürdig. Es hörte sich gleichzeitig traurig, verängstigt und auch warnend an.

Kinana runzelte leicht die Stirn und unwillkürlich bekam sie fast eine Gänsehaut. Was war da los, wer sang da gerade?

Doch bevor sie sich weiterhin Gedanken darüber machen konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet. Eine ungeduldige Stimme erklang: „Was machst du denn so lange hier unten? Du weisst doch, dass ich es nicht mag lange zu warten."

Mit Cobras Stimme verschwand auch die gesungene Melodie und Kinana hatte das Gefühl aus einem Traum zu erwachen. Der Moment war so schnell vergangen. Fast bezweifelte sie, dass das wirklich gerade passiert war. Obwohl... konnte es sein, dass...?

„Was ist los, hat mein Anblick dir die Sprache verschlagen? Ich bin zwar gutaussehend, allerdings trage ich noch meine normale Kleidung", scherzte Cobra, doch als seine Freundin nicht wie erwartet ein Gegenargument von sich gab, runzelte er besorgt die Stirn. „Kinana, was ist los. Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"

„Erik... diese Frage meinerseits wird dich sicher überraschen, doch... Passierte es manchmal, dass dein Geist mit einer merkwürdigen Melodie auftauchte?"

Cobra erstarrte kurz, als sie den Geist erwähnte und somit die Geschichte, die kein normaler Mensch ernst nehmen konnte. Dann aber runzelte er irritiert die Stirn und antwortete schliesslich: „Nö, er mag es zwar spezielle Auftritte zu machen, doch nie mit Musik. Er hat stille Auftritte immer bevorzugt. Warum fragst du das?"

„Ach, wegen nichts, meine Fantasie hat mir wahrscheinlich einen Streich gespielt. Gehen wir?", lächelte Kinana versöhnlich bevor sie sich bei ihm einhakte und ihm aus dem Trainingraum zog. Sie hatte sich sicher nur etwas eingebildet, diese absurde Geschichte liess sie eigentlich nur Dinge vorstellen, die gar nicht existierte. Der Moment, in dem sie die Melodie gehört hatte war so kurz, da konnte sie nicht sicher sein, ob sie die Melodie wirklich gehört hatte. Das war bestimmt nur ihre Fantasie.

Selber war sie zwar nicht davon überzeugt, doch sie wollte sich den gemeinsamen Abend mit Cobra nicht wegen dem verderben.

Jener wollte das auch nicht und fügte auch nichts hinzu. Doch wenn Kinana ihn in diesem Moment in die Augen gesehen hätte, hätte sie gewusst, dass er sie einmal wieder darauf ansprechen würde.

Kaum war der Trainingraum wieder leer, erklang wieder die merkwürdige Melodie... und ein weisser Schatten tauchte auf.


End file.
